34 Ways to Break a Heart (SYOC)
by We Have Dragons
Summary: Illea has gone through it before, and will go through it again. Prince Jackson Schreave has dreaded the moment he would have to sit at desk and go through the pictures and papers of the girls who wanted to take his heart away. Now that time has come. He knows it is just like the game of Archer's Blood, but there are 34 hearts to hit or miss. SYOC CLOSED
1. Archer's Blood

It wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

It was a pointless game of Archer's Blood that her brother had taught her. But none-the-less she wished she had listened when he had told her how to use a bow.

"Dear me, just shoot already!" Jackson had set up the three wooden statues of the men in a Rebel Archer's uniform, their bows raised and pointing at the young princess as her hands shook. She was holding the bow and pulling the string back to the crook of her lips, and she released it … finally.

The arrow missed the first man, and her brother called out to her.

"You've been shot in the knee! Get down!" Jackson yelled, and the girl did exactly that. She kneeled, knocked a second arrow and released it.

It missed.

"On your stomach!" Another shout hurled itself out of Jackson's mouth, and he frowned at his young sister as she fumbled to get a good position on her stomach … with a bow and arrow. "If you don't want to do this, let me—"

The young princess rolled her eyes. "I can do this," she mumbled, just in advance to the third arrow releasing and tumbling in floppy cartwheels across the lawn until it stopped just before the last wooden archer's feet.

"No," Jackson stood from the rock, pushing his russet brown hair out of his emerald green eyes with slender fingers. "You can't." His voice was calm, and the young princess appreciated that he wasn't being mean like Austen, the second born to Jackson, usually was. But Jackson had pushed away the proper prestige wording he usually used when he was inside the castle walls. Now the forest gave the two siblings freedom from their mother's searching eyes. Queen America must have been looking for them just about now, but they didn't mind. Their father was the one who always let them play outside, and he would find a way to distract their worrisome mother.

"Jackson, you mustn't tell me what I can or cannot do. Mother said it is bad for my young heart to be told I cannot do things." Her voice wasn't steady, but she was trying desperately to keep her tears in. the young princess was such a fragile girl.

"Estelle," Jackson took the bow and arrow from her, setting it aside and kneeling so he was at the 9-year-old's height. "I won't tell you that you can't, but I want you to tell me whether or not you think that what you just did shows that you can." His voice was sweet, and Estelle knew that any girl would be lucky to have him love her. She had seen him when he was looking at the pictures and papers of the various girls that wanted to steal his heart away.

"Alright, I'm not as good as you, but I'd like you to continue teaching me so I can be as good as you are one day." Estelle nodded, smiling brightly at Jackson. She had the same red hair as her mother, and the same blue eyes. Her skin was pale and her thin frame would have been beautiful if it wasn't covered up in King Maxon's childhood armour. "Maybe I'll be the one to teach your new wife!" she exclaimed giddily, jumping up and down, feeling stiffly in the tough outdated leather armour. Jackson stood and picked her up in a hug, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tightly as he tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed happily as she sat on his shoulder, her tiny arms wrapped around his forehead as they began to walk back towards the castle.

"Hey, dimwit." A voice came from behind them and Jackson spun around, holding onto Estelle so she wouldn't fall. Although the one thing that did fall were the spirits of both Jackson and Estelle. "Maybe you should make sure not to squeal, because that really gives away your position. If you were out in the woods, the rebels would have found you."

"Stop it, Austen, she's only nine." Jackson glared at his sixteen-year-old brother, helping Estelle down onto the ground; her eyes filled with the look that would make you want to cry. She was probably the most adorable child there has ever been, but when she was sad, you couldn't do anything to cheer her up. "And that's exactly what you would have done six years ago when dad picked you up on his shoulders."

Just then, Queen America came rushing out from the castle, making her way over to her three children. She was still the most beautiful lady in all of Illea, although her eyes were beginning to form small wrinkles. "What is going on out here?" America exclaimed as she came to a stop beside Estelle, pulling her close to her and picking her up. She set the small girl on her hip, holding her close.

"Jack was just helping a nine-year-old learn to use a weapon to kill wooden figures." Austen grinned and crossed his arms, smirking at his older brother, his dark eyes making Jackson feel uncomfortable. "What a role-model," he snickered.

America turned to Jackson. "Jackson Castor Schreave, shouldn't you be reviewing the lists of girls? I'm quite sure you haven't looked through—"

"I've chosen the thirty five, mother." Jackson interrupted his mother with an attempt to make her close her mouth for once. She was chatty, and Jackson still loved her, but sometimes she skipped to conclusions.

"Oh…" She sighed, turning and walking back towards the castle, glancing back at Jackson as he stood there, Austen following his mother. "Then we shall send the letters this evening, and you must ready yourself because Gavril will be called for a Report tonight."

And that was the beginning of the Selection. From there on in, Jackson Schreave would have to play an even bigger round of Archer's Blood.

Every time he attempted to tell a girl that they would be leaving, he had two possibilities.

He would succeed in breaking their heart evenly so it didn't hurt, or he would shatter it, and the weight of that shattered heart would be on his own shoulders.

**This is going to be my very first SYOC…so I hope you like it!**

**This is the form you must fill out to submit a character, if any questions need answers, just PM me. Also, I will accept forms through the reviews, but I would rather through PM. I will begin once I have all 35 girls. **

**_PLEASE ADD DETAIL_**

**You may submit up to three characters.**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Caste:

Occupation:

Province (They are going to be in my profile):

Detailed description of their personality:

Detailed description of their appearance:

Their backstory/past:

Family:

Weaknesses (At least 2):

Strengths (At most 4):

Likes:

Dislikes:

How do they treat the other 34 girls?:

How do they treat their maids?:

Their thoughts on Austen:

Their thoughts on Estelle:

Their thoughts on Jackson:

Their thoughts on America:

Their thoughts on Maxon:

Their thoughts on the rebels:

Skills:

What would they like to improve about themselves? (At least 1):

A Fatal Flaw:

Sum them up in one sentence:

Sum them up in one word:

Other:


	2. Author's Note!

**Alright! So, this is an Author's note, just to tell you guys sort of what is going on here...**

**I'm quite sure you know what this is. It's one of those Submit Your Own Character things for The Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass. **

**Hell yeah, it is!**

**Alright, so, I have so far gotten only two submissions, and one of them was not as detailed as I would like it to have been! So a heads up to all you amazing people would love to submit but aren't very detailed, I will work with what I have with your character, but they will probably not be major characters...**

**So yeah, an if you have any questions, just PM me! I'd like to keep the reviews clean of submissions and questions, so they are free for the people who want to comment on certain chapters!**

**Also, there are some rules...that I forgot to put in before, but I will now.**

**Rules**

1. Please, I'd like to have absolutely no Mary Sues! I don't like perfect characters...even America wasn't perfect. She had secrets and she had her troubles. Got it? Thanks!

2. Submit your characters through PM, and only post on review if you do not have an account.

3. I WANT CREATIVITY! Yeah, I've seen the nice girls, I've seen the pretty girls, I've seen the girls who are so cute and adorable that you guys think that is your best chance of my Prince Jackson character falling for you...But don't do that! I want mean, I want ruthless, I want feisty and bitchy. Also, i wouldn't mind if you guys made a character with a disability. Like a disorder or something that would build barriers for her and what she can do. So make characters like yourselves, and not like the girl you want to be.

4. Do NOT ask me whether or not your character is going to win! I WILL NOT ANSWER YOU AND MAY KICK YOUR CHARACTER OUT!

5. Use the format of application given and none other than the one given. It will be hard to just go with characters that don't have the information that I want.

6. Be detailed in your submission and application, I want more than 5 sentences for where it applies. For example, no one is just "Nice and sweet."

7. Have fun submitting! And tell your friends about this, I need more characters!

**I will be posting another chapter about the Royal family's relationships and how they act. Their personalities and then Jackson's first report with a very old Gavril Fadaye. XD**


	3. Mashed Potatoes

Jackson sauntered through the doors of the Dining Hall, plopping himself down onto one of the seats at the side of the table. His forest-green eyes scanned the plate in front of him. For a by of royal blood in a giant castle, the food he was offered wasn't the best in the world. He was sure they probably had it better in Asia…

"Jackson, eat your food." The harsh voice of his father reached his ears, pulling him roughly out of his daze. His eyes shot upward, as did his posture, and he stared at his father. The only time he heard his father's voice lie that was when he was mad. But what could he have done to make his father s mad at this time. Even America looked up. But as Jackson looked at his father, Maxon's eyes softened and he smiled at his son. "Unless you don't want to look like me when you're older." The man chuckled.

"Maxon!" America gasped with a smile and smacked her husband's bicep, pulling a gasp from the king. "Don't scare him like that!" She laughed softly, lightly stabbing a small piece of broccoli on her plate and cutting it into two pieces, eating one half. Maxon grinned at his wife, and Estelle, Austen and Jackson all stared in horror as the king dipped his finger into the mashed potatoes and poked America's cheek.

America gasped, dropping her fork onto her plate with a clang. Her expression went from shocked to determined: the look Maxon always saw in his wife whenever something needed to be done. America wiped her cheek from the food and then proceeded to wipe the rest of it from her hand and onto her white napkin. She was careful not to let any of the potatoes land on her new light blue down. It had been especially made to fit America's thin shape, and then best thing was: it came with a nice pair of semi-transparent white slippers.

Maxon watched as America reached over and dipped her own finger in Maxon's plate of mashed potatoes, and wiped it on his nose. The three children knew that their parents weren't the most royal couple anyone had ever seen. They still acted like children, even around their own children when they were supposed to be setting examples.

Jackson and his two siblings sat in awe, their forks and glasses half way to their mouths as their eyes narrowed in confusion. They were trying to put together how in the hell their parents were doing this without looking like slobs; like the Eights did when they scavenged for food.

Maxon smiled at America, sticking out his tongue just before the redheaded mother leaned forward and kissed to mashed potatoes off of his nose.

They both looked up at Estelle whined, even as a nine year old she ducked under the table at the sudden show of public affection by her parents. Jackson was walking away from the table and towards the doors, shivering in slight disgust as his parents laughed it off. Although Austen did neither of those that his siblings had done, he sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"If you haven't realized," Austen muttered to his parents, facing them once again after they had returned to their original positions … away from each other. "You have had three children already, and I don't feel like telling my youngest sibling how he or she was made because of a mashed potato fight." Austen grinned at his parents. All right, he wasn't the most mature prince there could ever be, but hell he was a growing child who liked to make jokes to make others uncomfortable.

"Austen Clarkson Schreave!" Even Maxon gasped at America's sudden outburst. "You shall not speak another word this evening unless I am the one who is speaking to you." She glared at her son, clearly quite angry at how his remark was made in front of a nine-year-old girl.

"Mama?" America's shoulders relaxed at the sound of her young daughter's voice, the small girl peeking over the edge of the table with wide eyes.

"Oh, uh," America sighed, smiling to her husband and placing a hand over his as he tared at her in shock, not used to her outbursts, not eve after so many years. America smiled at her daughter, "Yes, Estelle?"

"Was I made from a mashed potato incident, too?" At young Estelle's words, Queen America reddened and Prince Austen burst into laughter.

"Now, dear," America began, smiling at her daughter. "I, um…" she trailed off. "No."

America's cheeks reddened even more. "No, it was not from a mashed potato incident."

"Then what did happen?" Austen said, grinning evilly. America was absolutely finished at this point, and she smiled at Estelle, and asked her to leave the room.

"Just go find Jackson and stay with him while I speak to your brother, alright love?" Maxon finished for America before she could explode. And as the young girl left the room, she giggled as she heard her mother begin to scold Austen. She could imagine the smirk on Austen's face as he listened to the rambling woman, and her father would just sit there in silence and let his wife drain out so he could sum everything up for his youngest son.

"Jack!" Estelle came to the door of Jackson's room, banging on it five times as hard as she could. Jackson looked up from the pile of papers on his desk and smiled at the young girl and she burst into the room. "What are you doing?" Estelle ran up to her brother and leapt up so she was sitting on his lap. Jackson put an arm around her and sighed, explaining his situation.

"Well," he began. "I am just reviewing the girls I have chosen for my Selection." Jackson said, a slight hint of worry in his voice. He looked down at the thirty-five submission papers of thirty-five girls sprawled across his desk. He was just reviewing them, and trying to figure out if he made the right choice.

"Why do you need to choose a wife from people who only want you or only want the royal position?" Jackson listened to his sister's words as she flipped through some of the girl's files, smiling at a few. "Why can't a prince just choose someone he loves from his heart?" Estelle gasped with joy, turning in her brother's lap and grabbing his collar. "Maybe you should disguise yourself as a lower caste and go and meet a girl that you love!" Estelle's voice was full of joy and happiness, her eyes filled with the eagerness to help her brother find his true love. But Jackson knew the real truth.

"Its tradition," Jackson sighed, and Estelle's little hands released the collar, sitting back on his lap with big eyes as she listened intently to her brother. "And I can't go against the tradition just because I don't trust it." Jackson sighed, his gaze falling back to the multiple forms of the different 35 girls he was meant to be reviewing. Of course, it was his choice to make sure he made the correct choice with all of those girls.

"You don't trust the system?" Estelle tilted her head and frowned at her brother, her hands clasped in her lap with princess-like grace. She would be the perfect princess one-day, and if she had been the eldest, she would have made the kingdom a better place if she were on the throne as queen. "But mother and father found each other through the process of The Selection, don't you believe you will find a girl you love?"

"Stelly," Jackson rolled his eyes at the girl's inquiring mind-set, and decided to move onto different matters. "How about you tell me what you think of some of these girls?" His hands reached across the table, and he snatched up the first paper his fingers touched. "Alright, tell me what you think about…" he turned the page to his smiling sister. "Her."

"Halia Kawai," Estelle read the name atop the page and smiled, looking at her brother. "She has a pretty name!" Estelle laughed, and then proceeded to read the page. Jackson nodded in agreement to his little sister's statement. "She is seventeen and is a Three." Estelle grinned and giggled as she looked towards a different piece of information. "She's a kindergarten teacher! That means she will like me!" Jackson laughed as his sister giggled, tossing the paper aside and grabbing another one.

"Now, who have you got there?" Jackson's green eyes sparkled as Estelle sighed, sitting with beautiful posture one his lap. Although Jackson knew her expression very well; it was the same expression she made when she saw the pictures of the other Selected from previous years in their ball gowns. "Let me guess," he sighed. "Ashleigh Marie-Evans." As Jackson spoke, his sister gasped.

"How did you know!?" Estelle exclaimed, laughing. Her eyes were filled with wonder as she gazed down at the photo of the young girl.

"Because that was practically the expression I had made when I saw the picture." Jackson shrugged, nodding for his sister to read on about the lovely girl.

"She is also a Three, and she teaches drama." Estelle read slowly, her eyes flickering down the page. Although Jackson could see her glance back up at the picture every few seconds. He understood what the young girl was feeling; the picture was soothing just to look at. Those emerald eyes in contrast with the golden-blonde hair; she was beautiful. But Jackson had no time to concentrate on beauty. What if she was horrid? What if she wasn't in love with him and was just there for the crown?

He had to stay focused.

"All right, next," Jackson said with a sigh as he pried the papers from his sister's hands, replacing it with a different form. "She's pretty too, isn't she?" Jackson leaned back in his chair, Estelle nuzzling against him with the pages in hand.

"Her name is Zoey Sinders." Estelle gasped. "Jack! Look! I love her hair!" She practically shoved the picture into Jackson's face, forcing him to look. "Isn't it pretty? Maybe I can ask mother if she can cut my hair like that, I've always wanted it short, you know."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Princess." Jackson practically had to pry the girl's fingers open to get the page out. He set it aside. "Of course, you can ask mother, but think about this: what if you grew your hair out so long that it touched the ground?" The Prince's hand moved to his sister's hair and he smoothed it down, sighing.

"Hey there, mister Prince, you've got some reviewing to do." Estelle smacked his hand away, reaching over and grabbing the next file that she could get her hands on. She settled back against her brother and smiled down at the photo of the girl. "See, this girl is beautiful, too." Estelle sighed and nodded at the page.

"Stelly, look," Jackson said, pointing at the name atop the page. "Can you read that for me?"

"Jack!" Estelle exclaimed, gasping and cheering. "Marisol Bella Court! She was the lead role in the movie you showed me! And also my favourite actress in all of Illea!" She practically yelled the last part, hugging Jackson around the neck. "Please," she drawled. "Please, please, please, puh-lease!" She gripped his collar, setting the papers aside. "I want her as an aunt, and I mean really, really want her as an—"

"Stelly, calm down." Jackson grabbed her wrists and pried her hands from him. "I will choose the girl I love."

"But what if it is love at first sight?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Why not?"

Jackson sighed, shrugging. "I've spoken to dad and he has told me that love doesn't work at first. You must let it evolve." He looked at his sister with a smile. "I can't tell who I'm going to love, because it don't make that decision." He paused. "Love will lead me wherever I need to go."

"That's deep." Both Estelle and Jackson jumped at the voice of Austen at the door, slamming to wooden block into the frame as he passed through it. "Maybe you should tell me all about every single one of those girls—"

"Oh, would you just be quite for at least an hour. You practically made our mother go insane, and—" Jackson stopped, standing and placing Estelle down so she was standing on the ground. "How did you get out of all of that nonsense back there?"

"Father jumped in and told her to calm down, the took her to talk to some people from Gavril Fadaye's crew. Apparently he's too old to be doing any of the Report, so he's passing it on to his sixteen year old granddaughter." Even Estelle could see the disturbing look in her brother's eyes. Austen had a plan.

"Austen, please, don't break the poor girl's heart." Jackson rolled his eyes, sighing and stepping towards his younger brother. "You're two years younger than I am, and I truly doubt that a sweet girl like her would ever go for a stuck up snob of a Prince like you." The room was silent, and Jackson just stared down at his younger brother. Austen stood there, a smirk on his lips. He had almost grown to Jackson's height, so in a way they looked similarly the same age.

"You can't speak for her, maybe we will fall in love." Austen shrugged. "There are maybe's everywhere, dear brother. One of them being, well, let's see…" Austen grinned. "Oh! Right. You could be killed by Rebels and I could become king."

"And if that happens, you will die and I will become Queen!" Estelle ran at Austen, slamming her fist into his stomach. For a nine-year-old, she had good aim and even better force. "Why must you be so mean?" Estelle, leapt past her aching brother and ran out of the door, crying softly under her breath as she made her way to her room.

"You really must understand the true meaning of family. Everyone is supposed to be nice." Jackson stepped past Austen with a huff. "If anything else like this happens, don't expect to be spoken to by anyone important when I am King."

And with that, the future king left the room, and his younger brother proceeded to stand—without ease—and absorb every tiny detail he could hold…

Of the 34 girls who were to be in the castle in one week's time.

**Did you see how I incorporated some of the accepted characters in? Yeah? Did you like it? Did you!? **

**And just because your character didn't get put in this chapter doesn't mean that they aren't accepted! **

**Here is the list so far, of all the accepted girls. (And no I will not be giving the names of who submitted them.)**

**Current Selected**

Suki Silverman

Ashleigh Marie-Evans

Erika Spade

Artemis Teller

Marisol Bella Court

Zoey Sinders

Aurora Chancellor

Arianna Romanov

Halia Kawai


	4. Who? Yeah, you!

**This one is longer in comparison to the other chapters, but it won't be the longest!**

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting this long!**

**I GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER**

"Maybe it's time we actually sat down and asked our son why he makes the choice to act with such horrible attitude." America stood at Maxon's desk, facing him as he sat in his chair. Her hair was free of the pins and pray, wet from her shower and hanging around her shoulders. "Maxon," her blue eyes closed and she turned away from her husband's desk, holding her towel around her tightly. The thought had been disturbing her the entire time she had been having her shower, and she just couldn't have waited to talk about it.

"America, dear." Maxon stood, sighing and holding his hands behind his back. Even is the single presence of his loving wife, he acted like a true king. America's back was turned to him as he continued to speak. "Austen is just a boy. He is a Prince, just like his brother and just like I was. He is entering his teenage years quite quickly." As he spoke, he saw the look on America's face as she glanced back at him. It was the look she gave him when he was about to say something he probably shouldn't. But Maxon smirked softly, having a different thought in mind. "Although I do agree with you."

America sighed. "Oh, good. Because I was thinking of talking to him this afternoon, and—"

"Hush," Maxon whispered, stepping towards his wife and softly placing his hands on her shoulders. He felt her muscles relax at his touch, and the soft breath of air left her lips and onto his chest.

"I just—" America tried to speak, but Maxon interrupted her once again.

"You mustn't worry, he is just a boy, much like I was. Yes, I do find that he is seemingly not happy with the current situation at hand, but who would be?" Maxon nodded to his wife, kissing her cheek. America smiled. "Now, go put on some clothes and we can continue our conversation." Maxon chuckled, knowing that that was the first time he had truly asked America to actually put on clothes. America blushed, smiling at him and turning, leaving the room without another sound.

Maxon was just as worried as the Queen was. He knew that some teens could be rebellious, but in a world of Rebels and Royals, that could mean the worst. He had heard the same stories America had. Of the rebellious Royal teens that had leaked secrets about the Royal bloodline and family to the Rebels; Austen wouldn't do that, would he?

No. Maxon had to stay strong and believe that his youngest son would turn out just like his eldest. Jackson was the perfect role model, but would Austen willingly follow him?

The King retreated to his desk, sighing and raking his fingers through his golden hair. As he fell against the back of his chair, he spun it around, facing out of the window of his studies that overlooked the Royal Garden. It was beautiful, and the memories of his own Selection flowed through his mind.

"Jackson!" Estelle squealed, laughing and running down the halls of the enormous castle. The marble floors felt cool and soft under her bear feet. She was sure that the entire castle could hear her yells as she was chased around the swirls and corners of the building she lived in. "No!" she laughed, tumbling forward as two lengthy arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up and tossing her over a shoulder.

"The Rebels have caught you!" Jackson's arms were tightly wrapped around his sister's waist, her small body slung over his shoulder and her chest heaving. The nineteen-year-old Prince spun around with the little Princess. "What's your plan?" he laughed, smiling as Estelle's tiny hands banged against his back in a useless attempt to escape or to make him release her.

Suddenly, Estelle went completely limp, and Jackson frowned. He loosened his grasp and pulled her form his shoulder so he could see what was wrong. Her eyes were closed and her limbs were limp, but Jackson could see her little chest stifling a breath. He smirked, rolling his eyes and setting her on the ground. She smiled; a smile that let Jackson know that she was faking whatever she was doing.

"Oh well," Jackson said, shrugging and stepping over his sister and slowly continuing down the long corridor of the building with his arm swinging at his side. "I guess I'll just have to leave her." He spoke to himself, mostly hoping that Estelle would hear him and get up. She was young and naïve, so she would probably believe him when he said he would leave her. "The maids will just have to take her to the back to—"

"No!" The soft padding of bear feet was heard from behind Jackson and he barely had time to turn around when the small red-haired girl leapt onto his back, making him stumble back and fall to the ground. "Ha!" Estelle stuck her tongue out at her older brother, standing up and running down the halls once again. Jackson tilted his head back — still lying on the ground — watching Estelle run down the halls. Because of his position, it looked as if the young girl was running upside down on the ceiling. But that changed as Jackson spun around and leapt to his feet. He rushed after his sister.

After a long minute of searching for her around that main corridor, he decided that he would go downstairs to see where she went. Hiding games in the largest building in Illea weren't the most convenient. "Stelly!" he called, turning a corner and gasping. One of the maids walked right around the corner, and bumped right into him. "Oh—!"

The girl was young. Jackson knew that she was one of the newer maids. They had brought some more maids in for the 35 girls just last week, and Jackson hadn't had the chance to get to know any of them.

"Oh!" the girl gasped, stepping back, her short, straight black hair bouncing slightly against her forehead. Her hair didn't even reach past her jaw line; it was the type of cut that Jackson would have seen on his brother. Austen had dirty blonde hair; it was similar to the colour of Maxon's hair, but darker and straighter. "Terribly sorry, Prince Jackson, it was entirely my fault." The girl bowed her head, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Jackson knew what his brother would say. His brother would scold the poor girl for her clumsiness and then leave without another word. But all Jackson could do was smile. "No, no." Jackson bent down about a foot to meet her eyes, signifying for her to lift her head to look at him. "I wasn't looking, so don't blame yourself." Jackson wasn't in his 'Prince-ly' attire; his clothing did not consist of a blazer and dress pants. Jackson was wearing a thin long-sleeve shirt of grey material with normal black pants. It was his day off, so he didn't truly need to look the part of a Prince.

The girl smiled, curtsied, and left, stepping past him and continuing down the hall. Jackson's eyes followed her as she continued down the corridor; she was a skinny little girl, probably around the age of 16.

"I see you've met Octavia." A sudden voice came from behind Jackson, and he spun around, gawking at the sight. His dropped jaw soon turned into a sweet smirk. "Sweet one isn't she?"

"Aunt Lucy," Jackson said, lifting his arms from his side and beckoning the woman for an embrace. Lucy was one of America's best friends, and all three of the royal children knew that, so 7 they just decided on calling her Aunt Lucy. She was part of the family, after all.

Lucy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jackson, nodding as the Prince hugged her back. "Hello, Jack," Lucy said sweetly, pulling back to look at him. "My, look how big you've gotten.

Jackson laughed, "But you just saw me three days ago." He glanced over the woman's shoulder, spotting a figure dressed in the attire of the guards came walking towards them.

"Oh, I know," Lucy chuckled, stepping away from the Prince as she heard the footsteps from behind her.

"Hey, Lucy," Aspen said, coming up from behind Lucy and wrapping his arm around his wife. He kissed the top of her forehead, and Lucy blushed. Jackson just chuckled. "Oh," Aspen bowed. "Always a pleasure to see the Prince in the halls of the castle."

"Uncle Aspen," Jackson laughed. "You don't need to e formal with me. I'm not the king—"

"Yet," Aspen said, smirking and tapping Jackson's shoulder. He nodded down the corridor that led to the ballroom. "Tells went that way."

"Thanks Uncle Aspen! Bye Aunt Lucy!" Jackson nodded, rushing down the hallway and pushing through the large, decorative doors that led to the ballroom. They were heavy, but if Estelle could push them open, then so could Jackson.

When he entered the room, he sighed. The last time he had been in the ballroom was only a week ago; he had been goofing off and dancing with Estelle because she wanted him to teach her to dance like a princess. "Estelle?" Jackson called into the grand room, his voice echoing against the walls.

"Ahhh!" A soft yell was heard from behind Jackson, and he spun around, just in time to grab his sister before she could jump on him. He lifted her into the air, spinning her around so the skirt of her casual dress twirled out around her.

"Gotcha." Jackson placed his sister back on the ground, turning at the sound of his mother's voice calling to him He was surprised to see the red hair of his own mother falling around her shoulders in wet locks, her signature blue dress already on and almost half of her natural makeup done. She looked funny, but Jackson knew not to laugh.

"Jackson." America smiled, sighing deeply. "There is going to be a Report tonight." Before Jackson could say anything his mother continued, her voice jagged and worrisome. "A letter was left on the steps leading up to the gates of the palace." Estelle huddled close to her brother and Aspen stepped through the doors. America only glanced at him for a moment before continuing. "It's the Rebels. They are sending threatening notes and—"

"Ames, get to the point." As the head of the guards, Aspen wanted information. He needed to know whether or not he should be setting up guards at all entrances at all times.

"Alright," America sighed, taking a deep breath. "The Rebels are saying that, no matter what, they will take down the Royals bloodline once and for all. I don't know what happened, I mean, I tried my best to keep the rest of the maids calm, but people are panicking. We need to announce the Selected and get them here before anyone can harm the poor girls. We need to begin." America frowned. "Now."

Lights. Camera. Action.

That was it. The Selection had practically started. Gavril's granddaughter, Leila Fadaye, was before the camera with a smile on her face. Of course she would take after her grandfather. She was just as crazy and giddy as the old man was himself.

The Master of Events finally came up and introduced the fresh face of television, and the girl walked straight towards the royal family.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," she said kindly to the king.

"And to you, dear Leila." Maxon smiled at the young girl, probably amused that she could resemble Gavril so much.

"Are you ready to hear the 35 wonderful choices of girls your son has made?" She smiled.

"Why, of course I am. I had reviewed a few of the girls with my wife while retrieving the files; all very lovely women." Maxon cringed, invisibly shivering at the sound of his voice; he sounded like his father.

"Right then." Leila smiled. She was visibly quite new to this whole 'interviewing thing', but it was also visible to see that she was going off a mental script her grandfather had given her. "Now, a question for Queen America." She made her was to America, and the redheaded queen straightened her posture and cleared her throat.

"Yes, Leila?" America was worried, and she was fidgeting in her seat. Although probably not visible to the audience, Jackson could see it clearly; she needed this over with so she could deal with the Rebels.

"Do you have any advice to the new girls who will be announced in just a few moments?" Leila smiled, but America just froze. She was going through her mind and trying to find the right thing to say.

"Well," she began, sighing deeply. She looked straight into the camera and spoke. "Don't let yourself drift apart from the life you had before. The Selection can make you selfish and it can make you think differently than you would back at home. Don't let go of your past and who you were, and don't stop believing in who you are." America was stressed, and her hands were shaking. But they instantly stopped as Maxon reached over and placed his hand atop hers. They both smiled at each other, and Leila continued.

"Alright," Leila smiled into the camera with a wink, and it changed to the national emblem. In the right hand corner, just like every other Selection before, there was a picture in the right hand corner of the prince. Of Prince Jackson. It was to show his expressions to the audience when the girls were chosen. It was clear that Jackson was worried. Although he knew all of these girls, he didn't want it to seem like he was being biased towards one girl. A file didn't tell everything, so he had to count on the future.

The names began to fall out of Leila's mouth like a rushing waterfall pushing Jackson deeper into his seat.

"Miss Raven Hale of Sota, Three." A girl with long, curly dark hair showed up on the screen, smiling sweetly as she looked at the camera. Her eyes were a deep hazel, which seemed to be more of a green in the bright lighting of the camera flash. Jackson couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He remembered her from the files. Eighteen years of age and a writer with some published work. She was talented and beautiful; he could give her that.

"Miss Amber Blue of Atlin, Eight." The photo of the tall, thin girl appeared and Jackson raised an eyebrow, smirking at the girl's photo. She must not have been ready for her photo, because she was looking to the side, her vibrant smile and plump lips drawing a sigh from the nineteen-year-old Prince. Her light brown hair shone in the lighting and she appeared to be laughing. Her hazel eyes were focused on something she loved; it must have been her mother or father.

"Miss Suki Silverman of Zuni, Four." Jackson remembered this girl very clearly. She was the girl with the short brown hair and the dark brown eyes that Jackson had trouble leaving when he saw the picture for the first time. His eyes couldn't leave her smile; it was beautiful.

"Miss Erika Spade of Waverly, Six." The blue eyes of this girl seemed to stare right through Jackson's soul. It was entrancing and it made him feel like he could just understand her through her photo. She wasn't the most exciting girl. Pitch-black hair pulled into a tight bun, showing off her pale complexion. Her thin shoulders and her bright smile added to the subtle beauty.

"Miss Aurora Chancellor of Whites, Two." So this was the two. Jackson didn't remember this girl as much as the others, but he remembered choosing her. There wasn't much about her past, other than the fact that she had lost a past lover to a fatal injury and moved in with her uncle in Whites. She was the actress with the cold brown eyes that could break your heart with just a look. She was a thunderstorm just waiting to be chased.

"Miss Ashleigh Marie-Evans of Belcourt, Three." There she was. Jackson had been waiting for the moment where he would see her face once again. Those bright green eyes and vibrant smile, piling up the beauty along with her golden hair than shone like the sun. She was the very description of a Princess, and Jackson knew his father agreed from the smile that hung on his lips as Jackson glanced over.

"Miss Artemis Teller of Lakedon, Three." Jackson was surprised at his oblivious decision to choose so many Threes. He remembered, throughout his many readings of the pages, that there were many girls of Three that he would have loved. But maybe it was just something that he didn't realize. He had paid more attention to beauty and talent than diversity. But this girl, Miss Artemis Teller, was that girl he remembered because of her eyes. Her eyes were two different colours, dark green and dull grey-blue. It was unnatural, but calming. Her hair fell against her back in a fancy braid, the dark brown soft against her pale skin.

"Miss Marisol Court of St. George, Two." There weren't many of the lower Castes this year. But this girl was different. She was the actress in the movie that Estelle loved. Her dark hair with the purple highlights made her stand out vibrantly. She drew a gasp from King Maxon's lips. But America stayed quiet, softly giggling at Maxon's gawking expression.

"Miss Zoey Sinders of Dominica, Three." Another Three? Really Jackson? Ah, right. The girl that Estelle wanted to look like, hair wise. Jackson even looked to his sister to see her reaction. It was a mixture of wonder and happiness to see this girl. But there was something else in his sister's expression that he couldn't read just yet. So he had to retreat to Zoey, the girl with the light brown eyes and blonde hair. The striving teacher of Dominica.

"Miss Halia Kawai of Honduragua, Three." Even Leila gave Jackson a mysterious look as she continued to read off the Three of the group. Halia… a beautiful name. Ah yes, the girl with the green eyes that looked as if they were supposed to be gold incrusted emeralds.

"Miss Aletheia Sutton of Baffin, Five." The girl with the naturally colourful hair. Her hair was the colour of fine polished mahogany in a warm summer's light deep into the afternoon. The pale green eyes like olives with flecks of soft gold that added a shimmer. It was just smething about this girl that made Jackson shiver with excitement. She didn't look miserable at all. She looked wonderful.

"Miss Elizabeth Hope of Ottaro, Three." This was the girl with the clean-cut blonde hair just under her ears. Her eyes were like the soft rippling creek in the forest. The seventeen-year-old striving teacher with a hopeful name.

"Miss Kylie Eastwood of Kent, Three." Jackson felt as thought the time was dragging on with just the names and inspection of these girls. He wanted this to be over, but he couldn't stop looking at the pictures of the girls and wondering what their expressions were. Kylie had the eyes of a musky salty sea on the beach. They had the colour of sparkling scales and clear blue water. But as the picture changed, Jackson had to shake himself out of the trance enforced by her eyes.

"Miss Arianna Romanov of Sumner, Five." It seemed to be repetitive with the dark hair and green-blue eyes. And this girl was the perfect example that Jackson had a thing for brunettes. His parents must have agreed because of their deep sighs. Even Estelle Had grown slightly bored at the sight of darkness. Although some of the lighting was quite dark, so that must have been part of it.

"Miss Alannah Londen of Panama, Four." This girl was like the exact replica of that ancient princess who used to let her hair down a long tower to let someone climb up it. But her hair was a perfect auburn with natural highlights. Her face was softly curved and she was smiling so sweetly you would just sigh at her looks. Jackson did.

But Jackson knew that the rest of the list was just a bunch of girls he had chosen to get a chance to steal his heart away, and he didn't want to imagine the disappointed faces of all the girls who he didn't think were good enough to be in the Selection.

His Selection.

It was harsh, but it was the life of the Prince of Illea.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? What about Aspen? Lucy? Octavia? America and Maxon's chat about Austen? What should happen to Austen? Did you like how I did the little piece about Estelle and Jackson's sibling relationship? Did you like Leila?**

**And most importantly: how did you like how i showed the currently accepted Selected? Did you like it?**

**I need more applications! So tell your fellow FANFICTIONERS about the fun little SYOC I have begun!**


	5. Meet the CREW

**This one is sorta long...**

**Whatever!**

**Here's another chapter, my friendly readers! I hope you like it!**

**HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER. **

**ARE YOU HAPPY? **

**YES? **

**GOOD.**

The morning had finally come.

The morning where the 35 Selected ladies would enter the Palace and begin their long journey to the throne.

But there would only be one girl who would sit on the throne along-side prince Jackson Schreave.

But who would it be?

Jackson didn't know.

No one knew.

Not even the Royal Prince himself.

"Jackson!" The banging on his door seemed to wake him up from his half-sleep. He wasn't sleeping; he was just daydreaming with his eyes shut.

In his bed.

With his pajamas on…

"What!" he said, an obvious croak in his throat making his voice sound rough and ragged. He sat there for a moment, waiting for an answer, but none came. His eyes drifted slowly over to the clock hanging on the wall.

12:24.

The ladies were to arrive at 1:00 and he still had to help prepare for them.

"Damn it," he mumbled, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, the bare souls touching the cold floor. He cringed at the touch of the tile ground, rolling his eyes and standing up. He hated getting up early, but when he slept in it was even worse. He was groggy and tired and he never said the right thing. What a day.

A warm shower and a snore later, he was buttoning up the suit jacket that he had been given by his father. He was supposed to look sophisticated when the ladies arrived, and he supposed that his father's view of sophisticated was looking like a damned manikin doll in a store window.

He ran his fingers through his soft hair, sighing and pulling on his shoes. They made a thick, rubbery sound as he left his room, walking along the tile floors of the Palace corridor. His hands were shoved in his pocket and his eyes were wandering, mentally going through the girl's pictures; he was still worried.

"Jack!" Estelle ran up to her brother as he walked into the dining room. She was dressed in a beautiful light pink dress; it was simple but absolutely beautiful. Her hair was done up in a braid, pinned to the top of her hair in a bun. She had just the slightest layer of silvery-pink gloss on her lips; she looked like a true princess. She looked like her mother. "The girls are on their way!" She laughed, jumping into Jackson's arms and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"Whoa!" Jackson lifted Estelle up, spinning her around before setting her back down onto the ground. He held her hand, leading her over to the table where the rest of the family was already sitting. "I know, I know. I doubt I would have gotten out of bed if it wasn't for the girls today."

"So he is excited!" Maxon laughs, standing from the table and giving America's hand a light squeeze. She smiles up at him as he walks over to his son. Estelle runs over to sit in her chair, laughing and bouncing in her seat. She stabs her scrambled eggs with her silver fork, shoveling it into her mouth with a big grin.

"Estelle!" America gasps. "What are you doing?" she whisper shouts, leaning forward with her palms on either side of her plate. She tried not to interrupt whatever Maxon was talking to Jackson about. "I know you're excited to meet the girls, but please," she smiled. "Do not stab your food."

Estelle stopped, putting her fork down and wiping her mouth with the napkin from her lap. She gave a toothy grin to her mother and sat still. "What time is it?"

"10:57." Austen was sitting two seats down from his sister, chewing lightly on his food. He swallowed them spoke. "And I thought I heard a couple of the cars drive up already." He smiled smugly, glancing up at America for just a moment to see her expression go from worried to absolutely and wonderfully happy.

"Your Majesty." A woman with grey hair walked in, carrying a clipboard filled with the many names of the girls who were to be entering the palace soon. Maxon and America both turned to look at her, and America stood to go stand by Maxon. They both chatted with the woman for a while, pointing and thinking. Jackson was sure her heard some of the girl's names. Probably figuring out what stations they would be at for their first makeover. "And that would be that." The woman nodded to Maxon and America, turning and leaving the dining room; her 6-inch heels clacked against the floor loudly, echoing through the room.

Jackson stepped back to talk to his parents, who were, at the moment, holding each other's hands tightly and smiling together. They looked at Jackson when he stood by them, America leaning her head against her loving husband's shoulder. "Who was that?"

"That," Maxon said. "Was Doreen. She is the one running all of the girl's schedules and where they are to be."

"And some of them have already arrived and are being taken to the Women's Room to have their makeover done." America beamed. "Doreen also said that one group is a little late from the airport, but they will be here soon." Jackson's mind was reeling with excitement.

This was it. This was the beginning of the Selection and he knew he wasn't ready to meet these girls. If anything, he was probably more worried than they were, and something deep inside his mind told him to get as far away as he can from the palace. He was beginning to breath quite unsteadily.

"And I will be meeting them tomorrow morning, correct?"

"Correct." America smiled at her son, nodding for him to roam about and do what he likes. He instantly turned on his heel and walked out of the dining hall. Although what came into sight wasn't something he was expecting.

A group of girls being led by Doreen were walking down the hall to the Women's Room. Jackson knew where it was, but he did not even have the guts to walk in that direction. His final decision was to walk the other way around so he could make it to the stairs and to his own room. He just wanted to sit down and look at the files of the girls, making sure he knew them well. He didn't want to have to ask for names or anything, but that was just his style.

"Jack!" The sound of a door shutting behind him made Jackson jump. He shouldn't have jumped but he did nonetheless, and Estelle ran to catch up to him down the hall, grabbing his hand before they reached the stairs. They both began to mount the stairs together, Estelle swinging Jackson's hand with every step. "Are you going to look at more of the girls? Can I go with you?"

Jackson smiled. "Stelly, I'm actually thinking of just staying in my room tonight." The girl was still smiling; Jackson felt horrible. "Alone." He smiled drooped.

"Fine, but I'm going to go talk to the girls." She laughed, running back down the stairs and down the hallway. Jackson chuckled, retreating to his room to review the multiple files of the girls. He needed peace and quiet, and out in the hallways he could hear the commotion from downstairs. Luckily his room was on the other side of the castle compared to the girls' rooms, so he wouldn't be able to hear anything like talking or laughing late at night.

"Alright, everyone has gotten their picture." Estelle snuck into the Women's Room, closing the door quietly and sliding sideways against the wall. She stood there as the commotion went on it the room. "Lady Leiana at station seven please." Estelle watched Doreen as she called out the names of the girls, telling them what stations they would be at. She assumed that the stations were where they were going to get their makeovers. The young princess gasped and smiled as she saw Caria, the hair stylist who had done her hair for today. She rushed over to her, calling out her name softly.

"Caria!" Estelle laughed, running to the lady's side and hugging her waist. Estelle was quite the short girl, so her head only reached under the top of Caria's ribcage. Caria gasped and looked down at the young princes.

"Your Majesty—"

"Please, do not call me that. I've asked you to call me by my name."

"Alright," Caria grinned. "Estelle. I am with a patient right now, my dear, can you wait a few moments please?" She was a sweet lady, and America had grown to like her too. Even Maxon had stirred up a conversation with the professional. America had chosen her to be on the team for the Selected because she had heard great things from the royal family in Italy. Caria had a strong Italian accent, but she was understandable nonetheless.

"May I watch?" Estelle's voice was kind and soft, her tone sophisticated as Caria nodded. The Italian woman turned back to the girl she was tending to. "What's your name?" Estelle leaned forward, facing the girl with the wavy strawberry-blonde hair. The girl was thin but she looked very healthy. Her smile was sweet and Estelle couldn't help but smile back.

"My name is Cecelia," the girl stated, just glancing at the young princess. Estelle tilted her head as she looked at the girl.

"You do know who I am, correct?" Estelle smiled once more at the girl, looking up at Cecelia as the Selected girl winced. Caria instantly apologized, having tugged at a lock of Cecelia's hair while brushing it out.

Cecelia nodded, "I do, yes." She kept looking at Estelle's reflection in the mirror; it was the only way to look at her without moving.

"Tell me about yourself." Cecelia was taken aback by the comment the girl made, nonetheless forced to answer in the heat of the moment. "Age, Caste, Province, family. What did you put on your form?" Cecelia laughed sweetly.

"Princess Estelle," Cecelia began. "My name is Cecelia Bents of Dakota and my Caste is a Three. I am sixteen and a half years old and I had—" Cecelia sighed deeply. "A younger brother named Benjamin who would be about your age right now." She glanced away from Estelle's reflection, blushing as she thought of her brother.

"Had?" Estelle's expression went soft.

"Had." Cecelia confirmed.

With a hug and a kiss to the cheek, Estelle waved goodbye to Cecelia Bents and skipped towards a girl who was having her nails painted a beautiful dark blue that went wonderfully with her naturally tanned skin tone. Estelle sat in the chair beside the woman that was doing the painting, sitting like a lady and smiling at the girl with the glossy brown hair.

"I remember you from the Report the other day. Your name is Celia. Like the other girl named Cecelia." Estelle placed her hands in her lap as the girl looked up at her, slightly surprised to see the princess in the room with them. But she smiled softly and nodded to Estelle.

"We do have similar names, don't we?" Celia laughed, glancing over to one of the other girls who were watching Estelle closely with a silly grin. Celia sighed, turning back to Estelle. "And to what do I have to pleasure of speaking to you about, my dear?"

"I just want to see what you ladies are like," Estelle said softly, shrugging. "So it was pleasure meeting you." She stood and turned away, making her way to another girl.

"And a quick one at that." Celia turned her attention back to Natalie Alois, the seventeen-year-old Five from Paloma who was a musical student. "So, you said you wanted to be a teacher?" Natalie nodded.

"I did." Natalie smiled at Celia. "My older brother is a teacher, so he is kinda my role-model. My two other brothers were drafted." Celia nodded, practically listening to Natalie's life story. They were instant friends, and would probably stick together until one or both were kicked out. Depending on if one of them made it to the Elite, or even became Queen.

"Goodness, I thought I told you a pale blue, not light blue." Estelle didn't feel like going any closer to the copper-skinned girl who was frowning at the girl doing her nails. Her name was Manvi Sharma, Estelle remembered her as the Seven from Bonita. The hot-tempered girl she would soon warn Jackson about.

"Oh!" A sweet laugh carried over the air to Estelle, and she followed it until she found the girl with the sweet caramel coloured hair. She had her head thrown back and she was laughing, her smile bright and sparkling with happiness. She was standing up as a few girls smiled at her. Doreen took the "after" picture of the girl and she almost tumbled out of the shot, tripping over her glossy grey dress. Grey may not have been the most colourful colour, but it was beautiful on this girl.

"Watch your step, Jane!" Willow Gardener reached out to grab Jane Aline's arm before she fell. Jane stood up, smiling at Willow. "Aren't you the clumsy one!" she exclaimed happily, placing a hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane lifted the front of her dress, sitting back into a small pink cushioned chair. Willow sat beside her and grinned.

"Wills, seriously, are you sure you're only sixteen? You seem so…" Jane searched for the correct word, waving her hand above her head. "Mature." She beamed towards Willow and Estelle watched as Willow rolled her eyes. The two girls had become quite close over the past couple hours. Maybe they had been escorted in the same car?

"Yeah right," Willow sat back in the pink chair, fluffing her newly curled strawberry-blonde hair. It was long even when it was curled. "My dad says that I was too childish to enter the Selection, but look what happened!" She gestured to her dress, smiling at her new friend.

Estelle turned to look at Doreen as she turned off the camera. "Pictures are finished!" she called out into the room, checking her clipboard and checking off a few things. Estelle smiled at the woman's high-heeled bright pink shoes clacked against the floor as she walked towards Suki Silverman, the Four from Zuni. She grinned down at her, and then turned to look at the rest of the girls.

"There are thirty five of you here, yes?" she asked. The girls nodded as they watched her. "Well, according to the new plans, by tomorrow afternoon, ten, no, twelve of you will be gone. There have been threats from the Southern Rebels." A few girls gasped, perking up and turning to their fellow Selected. "So this thing is going to be quick. Be ready to meet the prince in the morning." And with that, Doreen was gone, but Estelle could still hear her heels in the hallway. The rest of the maids and stylists and makeup and nail artists followed her out. They had spent practically the entire orning

"Oh my god, seriously?" Erika Spade sat down into a pale blue chair, crossing her legs with a scowl. "Wow, I guess the competition is going to be going down quicker than I thought." She said it to the entire room, but a few of the girls tried not to pay attention to her. She huffed, pushing her raven black hair behind her shoulder.

"Not that any of you are any competition to me," Aurora Chancellor said, smirking and looking Erika up and down as if to target her. Erika rolled her eyes. "Jackson probably took one look at my application and knew that this damned Selection would be over the moment he met me." A few of the girls scowled at her, and Erika turned away from the girl with the piercing brown eyes. In a way her eyes could be beautiful, and her hair added to that beauty. Her features were soft and her smile was sweet. But a cold heart can't be seen from the outside.

"Actually," Estelle pushed past a few girls, standing in front of Aurora. "Prince Jackson said you were very beautiful, and he said that he hoped you would like him." Estelle put her small fists against her hips, huffing and smiling at Aurora.

Aurora rolled her eyes once more. "Alright, Princess Estelle, why don't you tell me more about your brother?" She leaned forward and grinned at the little girl. "Like, where is his bedroom?"

Halia Kawai ran forward, kneeling beside Estelle and smiling sweetly at her. "You don't need to answer her, she's just being … curious. Well, we're all curious."

"I'm leaving you girls to your special talk." Estelle said quickly, waving goodbye without a curtsy and leaving.

"Really, Aurora?" Halia frowned. "She's just a nine-year-old girl, don't pester her with things that have to do with her brother." Halia returned to the corner of the room where her mirror was, sitting in a chair and chatting with Suki Silverman.

"Goodness, what does a famous girl need to do to get some respect around here?" Aurora smirked, looking around the room as if looking for her next prey.

"Oh, I feel your pain completely, darling." Marisol Bella Court plopped herself down beside Aurora, rolling her eyes and glaring at any girl who even snuck a glance at her. "Us actors don't get enough respect for the talent we have. Even the Royal family has seen our films and entertainment."

Aurora grinned at Marisol. "You're Mary Court, that actor from St. George." She sighed. "Goodness, such an inspiration," she said, smirking.

"Thank you, I don't get enough respect for my old roles, so I decided to go bigger and better." Marisol flipped her black hair behind her shoulder, hiding the purple tips. "But you, Miss Chancellor, have been my idol for as long as I can remember. I started acting later than you did, and you were the reason I started."

Aurora and Marisol continued talking about their acting careers, talking behind some of the girl's backs, even on the first day. On the other side of the room, Halia and Suki were talking about their jobs.

"Yeah, that's me. I've been making charm bracelets since before I could talk," Suki joked, laughing softly. Her light-streaked hair bounced around her round face, framing it carefully.

"Oh, I've been striving as a kindergarten teacher," Halia blushed, knowing that her job wasn't as well paid as a jeweler. But Suki gasped.

"Oh! I just love children! Tell me about your job." Suki listened intently as Halia told her about her job. In a different area of the Women's Room, Amber Blue and Manvi Sharma were sharing their stories about their lower Castes. As to why they were bullied.

Manvi sighed, feeling sorry for the Eight as Amber spoke. "People taunted me and told me that I shouldn't be able to go outside without announcing my presence. They told me I was practically invisible…" Amber lowered her head as Manvi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I just love your braids." Raven Hale ran her fingers along Artemis Teller's braided brown hair. "You totally have to show me how to do this one day." She grinned, admiring the artwork in the girl's hair.

"Wow, thanks!" Artemis smiled, shrugging. "It usually takes me a bit to do it but I can probably show you how." She turned to face Raven. "Want me to do it now?" Raven nodded quickly, loving that she was making friends so quickly. "Here," Artemis said quickly, taking out the pin from Raven's hair and then beginning to do some funky braiding.

"Those girls are such bitches…" Zoey Sinders sat with Aletheia Sutton, speaking quietly about Aurora and Marisol. "Can't they just understand that this is how everything goes? They probably aren't even going to win." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you talk about them behind their backs like that, you're kind of like them." Aletheia shrugged and Zoey shot her a glare. "Truth hurts." She grinned.

Elizabeth Hope sat quietly with Arianna Romanov and Kylie Eastwood. Kylie seemed to be sticking close to Arianna, and Elizabeth had met Kylie earlier on the way to the palace, so she stuck with them. It seemed to be a very obvious reason as to why the two girls would stick with Arianna. She was queen material, and they wanted to have the best chance of getting tips and getting the prince's attention. If they stuck with Arianna and she liked them, then maybe they would have a better chance of getting picked. Kylie and Elizabeth had similar personalities. They were the bubbly but quiet type of girls; although Elizabeth was more of a leader, so she would probably have a better winning chance than Kylie. But Kylie was a fighter, so Elizabeth had to strive harder for what she wanted.

But two people sat and listened to the chatter of the entire room.

Leiana Corthian sat with her knees pulled to her chest on one of the comfiest chairs in the world. She was tired but her mind was reeling with today's news. Would she stay for more than an entire week? Would they kick her out tomorrow? Would she be and Elite? Would Jackson choose her? The word "Jackson" was rumbling through her mind as she finally drifted into a deep sleep. An hour later, dinner was served and then the girls were sent to bed. Leiana finally got to sleep in a real bed, as did the other girls.

"Kara, Elsa and Addie. Such beautiful names." Ashleigh Marie-Evans had finally gotten the pleasure to meet her three loving maids. They were nicer than she had expected, although she had heard that maids were supposed to be insanely kind. She slipped into her nightgown and finally lay under the covers of her bed. She was able to shoo her maids away easily, just telling them that she needed a night alone. She went onto her balcony and hummed a song she remembered her father singing to her when she was young. But she didn't want to think about her father. He was somewhere far away and the only thing that mattered was that she was at the palace, doing what she was meant to be doing. All she needed to do now was win, and everything would go as planned.

On the other side of the palace, Prince Jackson sat on his balcony, staring out at the garden on his side of palace. He wanted to see the girls, he was practically desperate, but he was worried that they would be complete bitches. All of them. What if none of them wanted him and all of them wanted the crown. "No," he muttered, shaking his head and stepping back inside his room. He closed the door and snuggled down into his bed, sighing with relief.

One day over, who knows how many to go.

**AHHHHHHHHHH**

**Wow... I love this chapter. **

**So.**

**Freaking.**

**Much.**

**I don't even know why, it's just awesomely amazingly cheezeballs cool. **

**If that even made sense. **

**Tell me what you thought of the girls.**

**I have decided the Elite. ALREADY. But I don't know who is going to win...**

**Who is your favourite girl? (Don't answer your own if she is in the story! OR...I will find you ... and I will kill you.) **

**JUST KIDDING.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, MY FELLOW ****_FANFICTIONERS._**


	6. Introducing Prince Jackson Schreave

**THIS SYOC IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED**

**So, this is the next chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Just for clarification, Lexus Lynch is my own character, so no one is sad when she is cut from The Selection**

**Pardon me if I somehow resort to saying Sylvia instead of the new girl's name. I am just so used to Sylvia being the one leading the girls around. **

Alannah Londen sat up in her bed the moment her maids tore open the drapes. Sunlight poured into the room, lighting up her auburn with highlights the brightness of the sun. One of Alannah's maids turned away, smiling at the sight of the vibrant girl.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, gasping and swinging her feet over the side of her bed. Alannah squealed, slightly frightening her maids. She was on her feet and in the bath within seconds, and the maids had to follow her there so quickly they almost tripped over their own feet. They helped clean her up and then Alannah jumped out and they aided her to dry off. The entire time she was giddy with excitement. She spent no time grabbing the light orange morning gown, the three girls watching her with wide eyes had made for her. It only took her a few moments to pull the dress on, with the help of the three women with her. Her makeup was freshened and a part of her hair was pinned back, adding a little extra beauty to the platter. As her maids finished, she smiled at them grabbing the closest hand she could find and shaking it. "I get to meet Prince Jackson today! Isn't that just beautifully wonderful?" Her Irish accent was delicate and soft.

"Yes, Lady Alannah," the triplet of girls said partially in unison. But Alannah wasn't ready to take that as an answer; she expected more than a silly sophisticated 'yes'. So instead of waiting in an awkward silent for Doreen to come to retrieve her from her room, she decided to spike of a conversation.

"Oh, come on, you three!" she laughed, slapping her hands onto the skirt of the fluffy orange dress. "Haven't you ever been in love? Have you ever just seen someone and said to yourself, 'That's the man I want to spend every last minute of my life with'?" It may have been a little much for the three young girls, because as Alannah spoke, they just shrugged or simply shook their heads. Alannah sighed. "Well, it's practically six o'clock, so I'd better—"

The Selected lady was cut off by a soft tapping on the door, and then followed by an abrupt voice. "Lady Alannah Londen, please make your way out of your room. We are heading to the Women's Room for the daily Report." Alannah sighed, waving a farewell to her three maids with a large grin and then left her room, her small, white heels clacking loudly on the marble floor.

She must have been one of the last girls because they only had to make a single stop after her. Then, there were 35 girls in the small group. Doreen began to speak as they walked, and none of the girls dared to even murmur. "Be careful how you act this fine day, for by sunrise tomorrow twelve of you will be gone." Still, no one spoke, in fear that the old woman would reprimand her. "In here." She pushed through the door of the Women's room, stepping aside so the girls in the long, colourful dresses could pass through the door.

Each of the girls found a seat in one of the comfy looking couches. All of the mirrors and racks of clothing were gone and had been replaced by small chairs and couches for two or three people. Many girls found their place on the couches, side by side with people they had found a liking to, but some, like Manvi Sharma, Suki Silverman and Raven Hale decided, or were forced to, sit on the wooden single chairs.

As the television turned on, the Report began as usual. There was Leila Fadaye blabbing on about the usual. But it was different because she had gotten quite when she spoke about the recent rebel attack from the Southern Rebels. Apparently, the attacks have been getting more frequent and closer together in time; many people were becoming scared, especially provinces closer to the one the girls were stuck in at the moment. The last half hour she talked about the girls' day of arrival.

"Here is Miss Suki Silverman, bidding a farewell to her family and friends and—" Leila chuckled. "Her many fans in the lovely province of Zuni. It must be hard to leave behind so much for a dream that won't come true for all but one. Thinking that you will be the one that the prince will fall for and then returning home with a broken heart must be the worst feeling in the world." A few of the girls shifted uncomfortably in their seats, but Aurora Chancellor just smirked.

Marisol Court had a similar expression as she sat a few seats away from Aurora, pushing her purple-tipped black hair out of her face. She wore a dress that fit her thin, curvy form nicely, and flared out at the knee. It was a silvery-purple colour, and it looked like tinfoil had been wrapped around her body. On the other side, Aurora had on a beautiful dark blue dress that touched the floor when she stood. If it weren't for her light blue high-heeled shoes she would have been tripping all over the skirt. It was like a midnight sky, the way that it shimmered darkly. If you looked closely enough, you could see that there were millions of tiny sparkles along the skirt.

As the Report ended, everyone was looking around the room silently, looking at the different people to mentally file them in their mind as a threat or a friend. Most people were glancing at Amber Blue, frowning at the thought that an Eight had been let into the Selection.

Marisol was the first to speak up. "Alright, I'm just going to say what we're all thinking." She sat forward, smirking at Amber. "Why is an Eight in the Selection?" Doreen said nothing, staying out of the tense air that was bubbling up and over the thirty-five girls.

"Maybe it's because the prince doesn't care about castes." A voice drifted from the far corner of the room, and multiple heads turned to see who was speaking. Ashleigh Marie-Evans stood from the small seat beside Halia Kawai, and stepped forward. Her dress was plain when she stood near most of the other girls. The gowns were all sparkles and vibrant colours, but hers was a light blue, as pale as the midsummer sky. It was a firm corset with a silky skirt that fell to the floor; it forced her to hold it up when she walked. "What was Queen America's Caste, again? Ah yes, a Five." She smiled at Aurora. "Keep your mouth shut and you may be able to make the prince love you. My advice is that you try not to be so mean, because America didn't achieve her throne by being rude or pushing other people out of the way." Ashleigh turned around the room, giving sweet smiles to all the girls. "Be yourselves and Prince Jackson will have an easier time finding out whether or not he loves you. If you be someone your not, you're not only lying to Prince Jackson, but you're lying to yourself."

Doreen was clapping slowly. "What a speech, now do you mind?" She scowled at Ashleigh, looking her up and down. "We need to get going." She walked towards the doors of the Women's Room, her shoes clacking on the ground as she walked. But Ashleigh just sighed and followed her out, the rest of the girls filing after her.

As they walked, Kylie Eastwood and Elizabeth hope were mumbling quietly together about the incident in the Women's Room. "Could she be any meaner?" Kylie frowned, but Elizabeth only shrugged. They had become friends, noticing that they each had the same bubbly attitude when they got to know each other; otherwise they had been quite shy.

"Where are we going?" Amber Blue slid into position next to them, walking with them with a smile. "Because we just passed the dining hall and the doors were closed." She shrugged, glancing back at the dining hall doors.

"I'm not sure," Elizabeth whispered. Then, Doreen stopped at a pair of large doors. "Oh, look," she said, pointing at the grey-haired woman.

"We are entering the Great Room now, please take your seat." A few girls asked where and she answered: "Wherever you like, ladies."

The girls all hesitated, both eager and worried to meet the prince, but when Leiana Corthian stepped in after Doreen, she peeked her head back out and shook it softly. "No prince," she whispered, smiling and stepping back through the doors. Her dark violet gown flowed backwards and trailed behind her about three feet. It looked like a purple wedding dress. It was strapless and she had sparkles clumped around her chest. Her chocolate brown hair was done up in a braided bun, pinned to perfection. Her makeup wasn't absolutely caked on, but it was there.

The girls took their seats beside other girls; many girls sitting beside those they had pointed out as allies. Although Marisol and Aurora seemed to be the ones that were chatting, and the other girls just stuck to themselves the second they saw the camera crew in the corner. After a few moments of realizing the camera crew wasn't directed on them and just on the situation at hand, some girls began to speak.

"So, your name is Celia?" Cecelia Bents sat beside Celia Grace, smiling at her.

"Yes, it's a coincidence that we have similar names and were both chosen for The Selection. Maybe the prince has a thing for girls with similar names to ours." Celia shrugged, looking down and fluffing the skirt of her thin dress. She was frail and quite short, which forced the maids to have to bring her dress in a size. And they had to fold in the skirt somehow; Celia didn't know how they did it. It was still gorgeous, the vibrant grey-blue making her look simple but beautiful. Beside Cecelia she looked simple, because Miss Bents' dress was a beautiful pink, topped ff with sparkles and a low neckline that showed off her chest. She was two years younger than Celia, being only 16 years of age. "And a half," she liked to point out.

Suddenly, Doreen spoke up smiling mischievously around the room. "Ladies, you must be wondering why you are not being allowed you breakfast." She grinned, pulling nods from the thirty-five girls around the room. One girl, Lexus Lynch, leaned against the table on her elbows, her dyed-blonde hair pinned into a plain bun. Her dress was green and it did not flatter her form at all. "Miss Lynch!" Lexus shot up, fixing her posture as her cheeks reddened. Doreen smirked at the seventeen-year-old girl. "You are a perfect example of why we are here."

"I am?" She frowned, looking around to try and piece together the puzzle that was obviously confusing her.

"Yes," Doreen nodded, walking slowly across the front of the girls. They all stared at her and sat still and straight. They wondered how Queen America could have withstood this for as long as she did, and she made it through without being cut from the game. "You just had your elbows on the table, and this morning we are here to begin your first lesson on being a lady." She paused, glancing around the room before she continued. "Table manners are very important if you are to be eating alongside the royal family."

Most of the girls sat at the tables, just staring down at the beautiful china on the table before them. It was an amazing privilege for some of the girls to be eating at a table that was decorated with expensive flowers and vases just for looks. Unless we were to speak of Marisol or Aurora, they were mostly used to this treatment, and they loved it nonetheless.

Raven Hale was there in a beautiful midnight blue gown. She was listening intently to Doreen's words, soaking in every detail of information. She wanted to be perfect for the prince, and she would make sure that no mistakes pushed her to be cut from The Selection. Her hair was done up in full, loose curls that danced around her heart-shaped face like ballerinas. It was simply true; her hair was as graceful as the girl herself was. Although her makeup was not plain or simple, her gorgeous eye shadow made her hazel eyes stand out as more of a bright green.

After a long half hour, many of the girls became fidgety and uncomfortably hungry. Doreen had explained that the sooner they finished the lesson, the sooner they would be allowed their breakfast.

Although Doreen insisted on going onto the smaller details, like how not to scrape the plate with your utensil while picking up food. Many girls grew irritated by the failed attempts of not scraping the plates with the utensils. The sound off metal against china filled the room and pulled groans and gasps from the girls. Hands were place against ears and heads were ducked. However, the second a knock came to the door, everyone turned to look. Two guards stepped in, and stepped aside so that Prince Jackson Schreave could walk in between them.

Erika Spade sat the closest to the door, so she heard as the prince turned to one of the guards and smiled at him, thanking him. She could not help but grin; the prince might just be a little more nervous than most of the girls. Erika was the first girl that Jackson spotted as he turned to face the girls, but in the heat of the moment, neither of them knew what to do. Jackson turned away, leaving Erika sighing softly and fixing her posture carefully.

"You're majesty." Doreen greeted the prince with a deep curtsy, bowing her head in respect.

"Hello Doreen," Jackson filed through the words his father had told him: how to act and what to say. It was not much different from what the girls were experiencing. "If you," he said, pausing and smiling at her, taking a deep breath. "Don't mind, I would like to have a word with the ladies." Doreen nodded, stepping aside and glancing at Lexus, who was slumped in her seat. It truly seemed like she did not want to be there. With Doreen's cold glare, she shot up, her cheeks flushing with heat. Jackson turned to face the girls, smiling kindly. "I would like to speak with each of you, one-on-one." Most of the girls smiled, but a few were much too afraid to show any kind of emotion now.

Jackson made his way over to Jane Aline at first, speaking softly and beckoning her to follow him to the couches in the corner of the room. Most of the girls thought about how Queen America had reacted to her first day with Maxon. No one in the room truly knew the secrets of Queen America's Selection, so maybe these girls would be told her story when they met with her.

Jane followed Jackson over to the couches, smiling wildly as he beckoned her to sit across from him. The cameras watched them closely, as did the other girls. No one could truly tell what he or she was saying, but the girls had a nice view of what they were doing. Jackson would speak, then Jane would speak, then Jackson would speak and Jane would giggle. When Jane's face went red, the girls would mumble softly to one another, wondering what he had said to her to make her giggle.

"That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jane smiled at prince Jackson as he nodded.

"Well, it's quite true. The second I saw you I knew you would be wonderful." He motioned to her. "And I am quite sure that I was correct."

"Please, you don't need to repeat it—"

"Oh, but I do." Jackson smiled sweetly at her, his emerald eyes sparkling in the bright light of the Great Room. "A beautiful girl like you deserves to know that she is amazing." Jane giggled once more, and after a minute or more, she went back to her seat when they finished speaking. When she took her seat beside Willow, she whispered something to her friend, and Willow repeated the same actions as Jane. She went to sit with Jackson, smiling at him as he beckoned her to do so.

She back and forth speaking was exchanged between the rest of the girls and Jackson as they rotated, each one leaving for a few minutes them returning to their seats with red faces and dazed eyes.

Zoey Sinders was the last to return to her seat, and she was just as dazed as the rest of the girls. It had felt like an eternity before the last girl had returned to her seat and the girls were all whispering softly to each other, talking about their first experience with the prince. Zoey did not speak to anyone, though she did watch as Jackson rose from his seat, taking a deep breath and making his way back over to where the rest of the girls were seated. She gazed at him with a smile of which he returned when he came over, getting the immediate attention of the girls without needing to speak.

"Thank you for your time." He nodded, looking around the room at the thirty-five girls who were watching him eagerly. "Now, I know that many of you have been waiting for your breakfast," he chuckled as a few girls nodded, sighing at the very thought of food. Stomachs had been rumbling for the last hour. "So, I just want to ask all of those who I have asked to stay behind to do so." Zoey flinched at his words, looking around the room to see which girls had been asked, but everyone kept their eyes straight ahead, not moving as Zoey had. However, when she looked back to Prince Jackson, he had glanced at her with a smile. "And the rest of you may go with Doreen to the dining room where you will receive your breakfast." Jackson felt horrid, wondering how his dad had felt when he had asked the many girls to stay behind.

Multiple girls stayed seated, but most rose, and Halia gave a sorrowful look to Lexus, as the girl stayed seated. All the girls that were seated, among them Lady Lexus Lynch, had worried expressions plastered across their faces.

The girls were already on their way to the Dining Hall once the doors to the Great Room had closed. Multiple girls were muttering softly amongst others, wondering what was going on with the girls who had stayed behind.

In the Dining Hall, Queen America sat beside King Maxon, fidgeting softly with a worried expression, much like the ones the girls had on when they were asked to stay behind. "I wonder how he's doing in there," America said softly, sighing deeply. The camera crew was setting up, just doing minor adjustments of the different camera positions as they waited for the girls to come in.

Maxon entwined his fingers with America's. "I can't reassure you on this one, darling. When I asked the girls to stay, it was absolutely heartbreaking." He sighed. "But he's a strong boy, I'm sure he will be fine." Their heads both shot up as the doors opened, girls filing in one after another and curtsying deeply. For a moment, America was in awe by the round of girls that entered, their gowns ruffling softly and their hair bouncing beautifully. It reminded her of her own Selection, and brought back both horrid and wonderful memories. When she finally bounced back into reality, she spoke. "Hello ladies." She smiled, and both her and Maxon mentally saddened because she sounded exactly like Queen Amberly. "You may rise. And Welcome to the Palace." They were sitting at the head table, exactly where King Clarkson and Queen Amberly had sat before them at the last Selection.

The girls rose, smiling at Queen America and sighing as they took in the sight of the beautiful Dining Hall. "Please take a seat and join us." Maxon squeezed his wife's hand tenderly, both of them sighing as the girls hustled in gracefully to find their seats. Prince Austen and Princess Estelle sat on either side of their parents, and a chair between Maxon and Austen, saved for Prince Jackson himself.

"I'm sure you already know us, but it just feels wrong to not introduce ourselves." America said, shrugging happily. A few of the girls giggled under their breath, and Doreen glared. Maxon looked at Doreen and smiled, nodding to tell her to leave the girls some lenience on their first meal with the royal family. "I am Queen America Schreave." America sighed, loving the feeling of being able to use Maxon's last name as her own, even after all these years she still adored the way it sounded. "And just to add something." She smiled. "For whomever my son may choose, it takes a great deal of time getting used to the title of Queen." She giggled along with most of the other girls, shrugging and looking towards her husband, passing on the right to talk to him.

Maxon nodded in thanks to his dear wife. "Thank you, darling." He turned to the girls sitting around the room. "I am King Maxon Schreave, and if we are sharing thoughts, I'd like to say that I too had a hard time taking on the role of King after my father." Most of the girls stayed silent, but sighs were heard among them. America smiled up at her husband.

"My name is Princess Estelle Schreave of Illea!" A small, tender voice rose up from the mini replica of Queen America. Estelle beamed at the girls. "And I really like pancakes." She said giddily as she sat back down, biting her lip with a smile. Even Maxon chuckled at his young daughters words. America and Maxon both turned to Austen with a smile, and he finally broke, grinning and shrugging.

"I am Prince Austen Schreave," he glanced at his sister. "And I too love pancakes." Estelle smiled at her brother, the girls watching the wonderful family in awe. It was a blessing to have a happy family much like this one, and each girls hoped that they would have the chance to be part of it one day.

Just then, the doors opened and Prince Jackson strolled in, a forced smile on his lips. Having heard the special little conversation that his family was just having with the girls, he spoke up as he sat in his seat beside his father. "I am Prince Jackson Schreave, and I too am confused as to why my parents chose a name for me that sounds so much like my fathers." A few girls giggled, and America secretly reached behind Maxon and grabbed her son's hand.

Maxon did just what his father had done on the first breakfast with the girls. He blessed the food and then allowed everyone to begin.

The butlers had brought in the platters of food, lifting off the silver lids and letting out the aroma of pancakes, eggs and bacon into the room. Halia Kawai glanced up from her platter of steaming food to look at the young Princess Estelle. The young girl was extravagant when she saw the plate of steaming pancakes topped with butter before her. Her eyes lit up and she looked at her mother, whispering something softly to her. Halia smiled, knowing that the young princess must have felt the same way as most of the girls. She listened and watched as the sighs of joy and dazed looks began like a domino effect at the tables. Even as a Two, Halia was extremely pleased to see a full plate of wonderful, steaming food before her. It was not something new, but she loved it nonetheless.

At the royal family's table, America turned to her husband. "You're very sneaky, you know." She smiled up at him, taking a bite of her pancakes and glancing at the centre of their table.

Maxon grinned, looking too at the basket of goods in the centre of the table. "And why would that be?"

"You, mister, have brought it upon yourself to make sure that these girls' first breakfast was he same as mine when I first arrived." She kissed his cheek. "Shall we send their family strawberry tarts and count how many people cry?" Maxon chuckled, drawing attention from Jackson, who was enjoying his own food and the view of the remaining girls.

"It depends." He muttered, looking down at her sweetly. Jackson sighed, shaking his head with a grin and returning to his food.

"What would it depend on?"

"It depends," Maxon repeated. "On whether or not you will let me have the treat of accompanying you on your next walk on the Palace grounds." America smiled, grinning up at her husband and pecking his lips.

"Of course you can." America smiled. "And I would love to allow the girls a letter home to their families."

"My dear—"

America raised her finger, her sweet smile replaced by a smirk. "Ah."

Maxon sighed, rolling his dark eyes. "My America." The memories were flooding back. "It's only the second day."

"And my first breakfast with you was on my third day, so I had already had time to prepare. Most of these girls must be on the verge of fainting because of all of this." She gestured around the room and Maxon nodded, leaning over to Jackson to whisper something to him. Jackson nodded, and swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

Jackson sat for a moment, looking around at the girls as if he was searching for one of them. He found a place in a moment of partial silence when most girls were chewing, and for the laughs, he spoke. "How are you girls liking your breakfast?" Heads shot up and mouths chewed quickly as if every girl was expected to answer. "No need to answer through words, I can see that your expressions say it all." He smiled as a few of the girls, chuckling to himself as some ladies were still chewing, their heads turned away until they were finished. Jackson glanced at his brother, Austen, who was sitting back in his chair, watching the girls' reactions. Jackson was happy to see his brother in such a good mood. "I have a little announcement to make." By then, all of the girls had their head turned to look at Jackson, their posture perfect and their eyes twinkling with excitement and wonder as to what he was going to say.

America could not help but mentally 'aww' and cock her head at the sight of her youngest daughter smiling at her oldest son. Estelle was finished her breakfast and on the edge of her seat, watching the situation before her like a movie.

"As most of you know, your families are back at your house wondering how you are doing." Most of the girls exchanged looks with one another, smiling or nodding. "So I have decided to allow each and every one of you to send a single letter home this evening to your family, just to make sure they know how you are doing." He smiled once more, nodding. "And you will be allowed to send home a letter every other night if you want to. But tonight is special because your family will receive a special pastry along with your letter." All of the girls were in awe at the idea of communication with their families, and many sighed with relief, knowing that their families will be just as relieved to know that they are safe and doing well.

The girls and the royal family finished their breakfast and were excused from the Dining Hall, each girl returning to their room with the piece of parchment that had been offered to them by Prince Jackson himself. When each girl finally made it back to their room, the letters were written and taken and sent with a strawberry tart for each of the family members.

Many of the girls retreated to their rooms and stayed there for most of the remainder of the day, either being escorted to the Women's Room or taking a quick nap. Some girls were even allowed to have a tour of the Palace, led by Doreen in her newly pressed vibrant blue dress. Artemis Teller, Arianna Romanov and Manvi Sharma were the only three girls to accept the invitation for a tour. It was mostly because they wanted to know where to go in case they were to become lost on a later day. Artemis was truly just there to admire some of the different writing pieces and books as they entered the library. It was large, but Artemis had been expecting more, even for an aspiring writer.

Arianna was an artist, but specifically she loved to paint. So mostly, on her part, she was there to admire the beautiful artwork on the walls and ceilings of the castle. The paintings in the halls of the past royal families made her smile. There was a painting of King Clarkson and Queen Amberly with a young Prince Maxon. He must have been no more than six years old, but he still was most regal and adorable, if she could just add. Beside that was a painting of King Maxon and Queen America, with a young prince Jackson, he looked about eleven, Prince Austen, he was about nine, and Princess Estelle was in her mother's arms, wrapped in the most beautiful blue blanket that seemed to be made of silk. She was so tiny, but nonetheless, she smiled for the picture. It was nice to see the tradition of paintings for the royal family being kept alive, instead of turning to the more digital camera photos that were popular in the late years of their age.

Manvi Sharma was the only girl who just wanted to make sure she didn't get lost in the hopeless bundle of the castle. Of course she loved the place dearly, but she was slightly afraid that getting lost might get her kicked out if she wasn't on time for a meal. She made a mental note of every corridor and room there was, noting the stairs that were near the Great Room's entrance. She smiled when she heard Doreen talking about the butlers and maids who served the drinks during the parties in the Ball Room, for she was a barista from back home.

Arianna, Manvi and Artemis were the first three girls of the thirty-five who were chosen to see the Ball Room, and it was a beautiful sight. They each had mental pictures of themselves dancing with the prince in a beautiful ball gown to wonderful music.

The day passed with chatters in the Women's Room and adoring sighs around the palace. Cameras shot as much of the day as they could, hoping they could use at least a little bit of the footage for the next Report update. Until dinner came, Jackson and his family had spent some quality time together, talking about how the next few days would plan out. America and Maxon decided that it would be much easier for them to help if much was planned out similar to the Selection that America and Maxon went through. So most days were planned out by the amazingly precise memory of the King and Queen.

By dinner, the girls were ready to once again join the prince in a wonderful dinner. They had been ecstatic the entire day, waiting for the next moment that they would see the prince. Dinner was a luxurious latter of different fish with sauces that made the girls' mouths water. It was a luxury to have food this wonderful at the palace, but most girls were not used to twelve different kinds of sauces. By dinner, most of the girls had assumed and confirmed that the girls who Jackson had asked to stay behind in the morning were already gone.

Willow Gardener, Natalie Alois and Aletheia Sutton walked into the Dining Hall smiling, taking their seat and, when they were allowed, began to carefully eat teir food. They each took seats beside one another, finding friendship between the other girls. Jane Aline sat beside Willow, and they were all speaking softly during the entire dinner. Even as dinner was finished, they each walked out together, Jane taking one last glance at the prince before she left. She was lucky that she had looked back at that moment, because Prince Jackson Schreave had been looking at her with a smile that very second.

**So, tell me how you liked it! I had so much fun writing this chapter, I don't even know why! I especially loved Estelle's little outburst and her acclamation of her love for pancakes! And is Austen become nice? HA! Well, maybe... **

**Thoughts on...**

**The different girls?**

**Jackson and his reaction of his first day?**

**My little flashback memory jerker thingies from America and Maxon's Selection?**

**Anything else you liked? **

**:D**

**Hope you had fun reading!**

**I LOVE YOU MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS!**


	7. Laughing Out Loud (Royal Jewels)

**The next chapter is heeeeere! Are you edited? Cuz I am! **

**Be prepared to endure the most amazing chapter everrrrrr!**

**No, the next one will be better...**

Though the past couple of days had been long and drawn out with the Selection beginning and all, most of the girls were perky and upright and always ready for the next challenge. Breakfast played out nicely, with small conversations and laugher bubbling up from jokes and comments. The King and Queen found that the atmosphere had much more lenience than their Selection. It was soothing to know that it would be easier for Jackson to cope with it all. Jackson had made the personal decision to have his first date with one of the girls in the next few days. By then, he would have already asked a few more girls to leave.

Many of the girls had made mental lists of who they thought had a chance to win if they were ever kicked out. Although some girls just assumed that they would be the ones to win.

Lunch came and went with silent voices and calming smiles. Austen and Estelle had been chatting the entire meal, and America and Maxon had been talking to each other, leaving no room for Jackson to say a word. He resorted to speaking to some of the girls instead, casually pulling up a chair to different tables and having small conversations with the ladies. Maxon and America were shocked that he would leave the table at first, but then relieved that he was finally becoming for accustomed to the situation at hand.

"Twins?" Jackson smiled at Kylie Eastwood from across the table, her head bobbing, forcing her golden hair to bounce against her shoulders. "Dear me, if I had a twin I'd be confused as to whether I was looking at him or into a mirror." The six other girls at that table laughed as Jackson spoke. Most of the girls had already finished their lunch, and were nibbling on some bread or sipping at their water.

"Oh, but here's the thing," Kylie added. "Maddy and George are different genders, so they look the same but…" she shrugged. "Different genders." Jackson nodded in amusement, looking to Arianna Romanov, the thin girl in a purple dress who was sitting next to Kylie. Her green eyes looked vibrant in the light, and Jackson just had to speak to her.

"What about you, Lady Arianna?" Jackson tilted his head, folding his hands in his lap and leaning forward. All the girls turned their heads to Arianna as she perked up, smiling at the prince.

"Well, what about me?" she countered, smiling slyly. Jackson nodded.

"I'd like to know more about you," he said, confirming his last statement. Arianna nodded back to him, giving in to what could have turned into an argument would Kylie's brother and sister had been the ones talking. "Tell me about your…" he paused for a moment before shrugging. "Hobbies." He smiled. "What does Lady Arianna Romanov like to do?"

Arianna giggled. "I'm an artist." She confirmed. "But painting is my favourite way to express my artistic ways." She shrugged, smiling sweetly. Jackson leaned back in his chair, glancing over to Aletheia Sutton. She blushed, smiling at him.

"And, from reading over the pages of the thirty-five girls many times, it has come to my attention that you, Lady Aletheia, are, in fact, a professional cellist." Aletheia blushed deeper and more red flooded her cheeks. "Maybe you would like to spend some time with my mother, the Queen. I'm sure you have heard that she was a Five and a musician much like you." Within seconds, Queen America was out of her seat and making her way to the table her son was at.

"I apologize for interrupting your special time, ladies, but we must start to finish our meal time. Doreen has organized for me to spend some time getting to know you better." America placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Mother, I was just speaking to Lady Aletheia." He smiled over to the girl who was continuously blushing. "And I said that it had come to my attention that she too is a fellow musician of the Fifth Caste." America perked up, grinning over to Aletheia.

"Lady Aletheia, I'm quite sure you and I will be great friends." America made her way back over to King Maxon and her two youngest children after bidding the rest of the girls a farewell and allowing them to leave. "I will be in the Women's Room in a few moments, don't bother waiting for me."

"America," Maxon chuckled as she came back over to the table. The entire family was standing, and the children had gone off to their rooms. Austen and Estelle had been allowed to go have a stroll in the garden and Jackson was let free to his room. Although he had different plans. He was going to make a plan on how he was going to ask a certain girl on the first date. "I'm quite sure I would never be able to picture my father or my mother doing any of the things we have done so far in our time of rein."

"That's because," America began, kissing his nose as she took his hand. "We aren't your parents. And I assume that you don't plan on being an exact replica of your father." Her voice became hushed and understanding and sweet and all the things Maxon loved about her. "We are we and no one can make us change anything about ourselves."

"I love you, America Schreave." Maxon reached around her to place his arm around his wife's shoulders, but she skipped away just in time before he could touch her. She laughed, walking away from him.

"Excuse me, Your majesty, but I must be going now. The Selected await." She winked at him before slipping out of the Dining Hall without another sound. Maxon sighed, chuckling with a nod of his head and a grin.

"That's the woman I married." He sighed deeply, making his way to the Guard headquarters to check on the security. The alarm that they had been trying to fix during his selection had been fixed already, but destroyed once again, so they were attempting to create a new system before another attack came.

Queen America sat in the Women's Room, chatting amongst the rest of the girls. Some girls were chatting about the different fashions in some of the magazines and others were just telling jokes and talking about themselves. Some other girls were removing the pins from each other's hair and restyling them in goofy styles. Although many girls sat with Queen America herself, just listening to the stories she told of her own Selection.

"And I was so scared that I instantly did what any girl would do in that situation." The Queen shrugged. "I kneed his majesty right in the royal jewels." A few of the girls burst out into laughter that stopped them from responding in any kind of way, but a few others giggled softly, eager to hear more. One girl, Raven Hale, spoke up.

"Queen America—"

"Please, just call me America. As I said before, I am still getting used to the title." She shrugged, smiling sweetly at Raven. The remainder of the girls were relieved to know that the Queen was so lenient about who she was; they had expected more of a stuck up snob, much the same as they had expected for the prince. Although the royal family was more of a family than most of the girls could have ever dreamed of.

"America," Raven corrected herself with a nod. It was nice that the Queen was so kind and friendly to the girls; so Raven wasn't at all uncomfortable speak out loud. "Just know that you aren't obliged to answer me but…" Raven shrugged, glancing away for a moment or two. It seemed like a long few moments, when it was only a second or two. "What was it like to make friends with the other girls and then watch them go?" The girls around Raven were quiet, and the queen just sat there, smiling. Her hands were in her lap and her eyes closed for a moment.

"It was heartbreaking to even try to understand how it felt," Queen America began. "Although I did not truly have the exact experiences of those girls, I wonder what it was like." She was searching for the right words, even as queen not knowing how to answer a question. "But I do want to add something, and I am going to be completely honest." A few of the other girl's around he room perked up, having heard raven's question and turning to listen. "No matter how far you make it into this game, whether you are kicked out in the next week or if you stay to be chosen as an Elite, you must keep in mind that losing is not a lethal loss." Almost the entire room had their head turned in the Queen's direction and were listening. "Keep your chin up and don't let anyone push you down. Just because other girls have made it farther than you doesn't mean that you are any lower than them. Forget about the Castes for the time being and just focus on yourself and who you want to be." She paused, laughed, and shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry, I am probably making no sense right now."

Amber Blue turned her body to face the Queen, smiling at her. "Your Majesty, I think I speak for everyone here in saying that we are grateful to have you as our Queen. I'm not sure we expected you to be so…" She searched for the right word.

"Kind," Suki Silverman responded for Amber, smiling at the Eight. She had been facing the Queen the entire time, her hands placed in her lap much like America and her hair pulled to the side and on her shoulder. Her eyes were shimmering in the pink and white light of the Women's Room.

"Your family is beautiful too, I've dreamed of having a family much like yours." Erika Spade had her head tilted and her cold blue eyes had softened, seeming much like the midday sky blue. Erika shuddered, pushing the thought of her mother and father from her mind. She did not like to think about them. Her mother had passed away when she was only a young girl, so she only had vague memories of her. Her father: an alcoholic was distant most of the time. Erika was lucky that he didn't go as far as using his fists. America just sat and Listened to the girls speak; she began to feel slightly closer to them once she learned more.

"Even as a young girl as I was beginning my career in acting, I had always hoped that if they made a film on you, then I would have the chance to act in that film." It was an odd comment, but Marisol Court was nonetheless kinder than she had been earlier. Most of the girls disliked her, but right now they could do nothing but listen.

"I've achieved my dreams of being a writer, but my dream of being an eligible princess was one I never thought would come true." Artemis Teller sat straighter than usual, her eyes looking around the room and her fingers twirling in her lap. A small smile tugged at her lips as she spoke, and a few girls smiled along with her, most feeling odd in this new conversation that was coming up.

"Girls, thank you. It is wonderful to know that you are happy here and that you don't despise me or my family." America laughed, and a few of the girls joined in. "Now, Miss Doreen has explained to me that letters have come from your family and have been delivered to your rooms. If you would like to spend some time to read them and to write another letter to them than I give you permission to leave. A few other girls are already in their own rooms, so if you come to meet with them please tell them the news." America sighed, looking around the room at some of the girls who were standing and curtsying before they left. "Dinner is in three hours," she called to them before they left.

Zoey Sinders sat in her chair in her room, opening the letter from her family and reading it carefully. Her maids were creating a dress for her for dinner in a few nights.

Her mother had written to her about how proud she was to have a daughter in the Selection. Her father wrote about how he couldn't wait to meet his son-in-law. Her younger brother, Dillon, had written about how he missed her and wanted her home. Zoey's own letter was directed mostly to her brother, talking about how she wasn't planning on coming home soon but that she missed him too. She could imagine his sweet little face saddening when he read her letter. But she knew that deep down he too was proud of her. The relationship between Zoey and her brother was much like the relationship of Jackson and Estelle, but she found he was becoming much more distant from her in the recent months. She was worried about him, but she loved him nonetheless.

Halia Kawai had been sitting in the main hallway of the Palace on a small couch with Princess Estelle for the past half hour. They were playing cards and talking and Estelle was having an amazing time. Halia and her had become great friends; just like Halia had thought would happen.

"I win!" Estelle exclaimed, tossing her cards up and above her head, allowing them to flutter down around her onto the floor and the couch. Halia set her cards down, laughing softly as she picked up the multiple cards that Estelle had dropped. "Oops! Sorry, I should pick those up myself. You don't need to." But even as Estelle attempted to pick them up, Halia kindly told her that it was her own pleasure to pick them up.

"It's a lot that I even am granted the chance to be with you," Halia put the cards back in their box, setting the box on the desk beside them.

Estelle gasped. "My father said he wanted me back in his office for a family meeting, I must be going now!" The little princess scurried and curtsied her way down the hall, waving to Halia as she left.

"Sweet one, isn't she?" Halia turned around to come face to face with Elizabeth Hope. "She's nothing I would have thought a princess would be like."

Halia smiled. "Is that a bad thing or…?" Elizabeth joined her on the couch, sitting and making sure her light pink dress didn't prevent her from sitting properly. Halia had already overcome the fear of messing up her dress by moving in an uncertain way, so she was already in a proper position.

"No no," Elizabeth shook her head. "Definitely a good thing." They both smiled sweetly before Halia sighed.

"What was your occupation back home?" Halia questioned, straightening her posture and placing her hands in her lap. Elizabeth mirrored her, shrugging.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a teacher," she said, looking down. Halia gasped.

"Guess what?" she said, leaving Elizabeth no time to respond. "I'm a kindergarten teacher!" Her voice echoed through the halls with excitement, but she placed a hand over her mouth with a soft laugh.

"Well, that explains why Estelle loves you so much."

"She started calling me 'auntie' for some reason…"

"She probably thinks that 'auntie' means 'sister-in-law'."

Halia gasped, "Do you really think so?"

"Well, I assume so…" The girls shared laughs for the next hour or so, talking about different things that they had in common. Both Threes. Both teachers/striving teachers. Both seventeen. Both deeply in love with the prince. Both quite short. No one saw them for the time being, but everyone hoped they would be at dinner. No one wanted anyone to leave, but fate was tugging at everyone's strings.

Alannah sat in her room, just sitting and reading, humming whilst she flipped the pages. Her maids were confused as to how she could be humming and reading at the same time. Eventually, she looked up at them and grinned, turning the book to show them. "It's a drawing book, not actual words, just sketches." She giggled, continuing to flip through the pages. Her maids sighed, relieved that they didn't have a completely insane girl to look after.

A knock came at the door, and Alannah stood, making her way towards it. When she opened it, there stood Manvi Sharma and Amber Blue. Alannah knew that they were the two girls of the lowest Castes, and she was confused about their sudden appearance at her door. "Something I can help you with?"

"Have you heard?" Manvi smiled at Alannah, and Alannah shook her head. "The maids are talking about it," Manvi said, her words tugging at the attention of Alannah's maids. "Apparently prince Jackson has decided on a girl for his first date!" She exclaimed. Alannah frowned.

"That's wonderful," she said, giggling. "But why do I need to know this?"

"We thought the mystery girl might be you." Amber spoke up softly.

"Oh…" Alannah was shocked. Why would the girls think it was she and not any other girls? "Thank you for the information, but no, it is not I…from what I know."

"Alright! Nice talking to you," Manvi said, shrugging and smiling at Amber, both girls turning away from Alanna's door. Alannah shrugged, and shut to door to her room once again.

"There appears to be a lot of Threes here, Cece." Celia Grace and Cecelia Bents sat with each other back in the Women's Room. Queen America had left and dinner was to be served in one hour. Celia was describing to Cecelia about the significance of all of the Threes in the Selection. "Maybe Jackson has a thing for Threes. We're not too low but we're not very high up either."

"That is true." Cecelia nodded. "But I doubt her looked at the Castes. Maybe most of the pretty girls are just all Threes." The two of them laughed, continuing to talk about the Report and the talk of the rising numbers in rebel attacks moving closer to Angeles. Each time the attacks moved closer to Angeles, where the remaining girls were, they became stronger and the death rate increased tremendously. Some of the girls were becoming worried and afraid, but America had come to tell them that nothing was to be worried about; the palace was safely guarded and the security network was in trial.

"Jane. Hair." Willow Gardener pointed to her friend's hair, which had a piece sticking out at a funny angle. It looked like she had put her hair into a ponytail and pulled out a few strands to hand down the center of her head. Jane rolled her eyes, thanking her friend with a nod and pushed the pieces back into place.

The two girls were standing near the door of the Women's Room, just leaving to head to their rooms to prepare for dinner. "I'll see you at dinner, alright Wills?" Jane smiled at Willow, waving goodbye to her as she headed down the hallway. The girls were amazing friends and were so close in heart, but they were not so close with their rooms. Two different girls; two different ends of the castle.

Leiana Corthian needed to stretch.

It was her mistake for taking a quick nap that ended up with her sleeping for two hours, so now her consequence would be having to stay up for so much time in the evening. At least she would be wide-awake for dinner. Supposedly tonight wasn't a dinner that was crucially important to the Selection. No cameras would be there and you had the option to have dinner in your room. It was a lenient evening, but Leiana felt like spending more time with the other girls…and the prince. of course she wasn't devastatingly in love with him, but she liked him in a way that was sweet and careful.

She made her way into the hallway to walk off her sleep, and Natalie Alois seemed to be pacing just down the hall. The sound of vibrating breath filled Leiana's ears so she rushed over to see what was the matter.

"Natalie?" she called to the girl, standing near her. Natalie was breathing quickly, the door to her room wide open, and her hands were running through her hair. "Is everything alright?"

"No." Natalie turned to face Leiana, sighing and shaking her head. There was no sign of pins in her hair or makeup on her cheeks. "Nothing is alright, Leiana." She bit her quivering lip, willing it to stop. "I'm leaving."

Leiana gasped. "Natalie…why?"

Natalie shook her head. "You have to stay strong, alright?" Leiana was confused at Natalie's words, wondering if the girl was going to have a mental breakdown. "Don't let Marisol get under your skin…" she trailed off, sitting down on the small couch just outside the door of her room.

"Marisol?"

"Yes. Marisol."

"Why would she want to get under my skin?"

"Because she wants to win."

At dinner, Natalie was nowhere to be seen, and Marisol Court walked in with her nose in the air and a small bandage on her cheek. Many of the girls were whispering amongst each other, wondering what in the world could have happened. But Marisol knew exactly what happened, and seemed to be proud of it. She leaned over to Aurora Chancellor and whispered quietly into her ear. "That Natalie was a hard one to break." She smiled, whispering another set of words into the grinning Aurora's ear. "But at least her nails left me a battle scar."

"She scratched you?" Aurora was half smiling but also half shocked in her small expression.

"Yes, and why wouldn't she?" Marisol shrugged. "When I took the final tug at her pride she broke down."

Aurora grinned once more. "Interesting." Dinner was served.

After dinner, the girls retreated to their rooms.

Ashleigh Marie-Evans was once again sitting on her balcony in the early evening light. Kara, one of her maids, had given her a special book that she just knew that Ashleigh would love. Ashleigh was, in fact, enjoying the small novel. Her honey-blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her emerald green eyes shimmered against her pale skin in the pink light of the setting sun. Luckily, her room faced the West, so the sunsets were always visibly beautiful. She could see most of the grounds and the garden was magnificent in the dull sunlight.

"Lady Ashleigh?" Kara came to the door to the balcony and Ashleigh turned around swiftly with a smile. "A letter has been slipped under your door with your name, lady." Kara handed Ashleigh an envelope that had her name printed across it. She thanked Kara and sent her away, opening it when her maid was gone.

Ashleigh smiled.

Her eyes drifted over the paper in a few silky movements, taking in the few lines as if they were cool water and she was parched of thirst. As her head was ducked so she could read the words, her hair fell into her face, forcing her to push it back. Her thin fingers tucked the strands of hair behind her ear and she folded the note, filing it back into the pocket of the envelope. She set the envelope on the table beside her book and stepped towards the edge of the large balcony. Her eyes drifted sideways. If the girl in the room beside her stepped out onto the balcony, Ashleigh would be able to see her. But no one was out after dinner.

A movement caught her eyes from in the small patch of a forest just a ways away from the castle wall. She looked closer, and as she saw it again, she resorted to rushing back inside of her room.

She left both the note and the book on the balcony that evening.

**Ooooooooooooooo! Well, I had a ton of fun writing this chapter!**

**Hey, did you get my little hint from geography this year? - For Kara (Hint: Death rate.) BOOM**

**Lol, awkwaaaaaaard. **

**Aaaaanyways, how'd you guys like the chapter? **

**WHO DO YOU THINK THE SECRET GIRL IS? **

**CUZ I KNOW**

**HA**

**So, thoughts on the different girls? Who's your fav girl so far? Who do you think is in the Elite? **

**Thanks for all the amazeballs reviews, if it weren't for those reviews, I wouldn't be continuing...**

**Well, I probably would but it helps me keep it going.**

**Have fun waiting for the next chapter!**

**I may only be posting on weekends because I'm starting Semester 2 and I have science...and a bunch of other subjects in which homework will be the death of me! But I will try to update over the week if I can.**

**To the owner of Natalie: I'm terribly sorry that she had to be the first to go, but I did have fun writing with her. :) Thank you for your participation and I hope that there are no hurt feelings. :)**

**I LOVE YOU MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERDS**

**Peace out :***


	8. Secrets and Mysteries

**Sorry about making you wait for an entire week!**

**I feel sooooooooo bad!**

**I don't like waiting.**

**This took me two days! And it's a really good chapter, too!**

**HERE YA GO!**

**VOILA  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

The sun was setting and Kylie Eastwood, Arianna Romanov and Elizabeth Hope were readily living another day in their lives as a Selected lady. The three of them, having been closer over the past days or so, had decided to spend more time together. It was fun being able to talk to someone who also had high hopes of being selected, but it was tough enough being in a room with so many other girls so they tried to spend time away from them.

Although the sun was a dull orange and all the girls would be spending time in the summer room balcony with plants everywhere, the three girls had decided on two colours that would be odd enough to wear them anyway. They must want to stand out.

Arianna's dress was a bright orange, much like the colour of the beating sun in the afternoon; it was floor length and silky. Kylie was wearing a natural pale green dress that fluffed out in funky rolls down to her toes. Elizabeth wore a dress the colour of the midsummer sky; a natural blue that fell in long, flowing waves to her ankles. Her dress didn't touch the floor in the front but it dragged behind her in the back.

Many of the other girls were in the Women's Room after breakfast and lunch, and a few were in their rooms with their maids. Some were playing games with their maids and others were goofing off with their friends in the Women's Room.

Arianna sat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap while Kylie talked on and on about things that she liked or disliked and her family. It was like her words never ended. Arianna spoke up after she broke off to breath.

"Ky, must you speak so quickly? I can hardly hear your words." Arianna was a proud girl, and believed she had a wonderful future, whether it is with the prince or as a new Caste. Most of the other girls found her to be a quit girl with a calming attitude, she was regal and some girls saw her as a threat. Many of the girls believed that she was just spending time with Kylie and Elizabeth so she would look even more sophisticated and calm; although Arianna found true friendship within the bond of Kylie and Elizabeth.

"Right, sorry." Kylie looked down, seeming genuinely hurt and Elizabeth turned to Arianna, giving her a soft and pleading glare as if to tell her to fix what she had done.

"Oh, Ky, you _know_ I didn't mean to hurt—"

"I'm fine I was just thinking!" Kylie exclaimed, lifting her head with a bright grin. Arianna and Elizabeth both gasped and laughed heartily. It seemed like every time Kylie spoke, the girls had a laugh or two to spend. "But I _was_ thinking about something else!"

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth spoke up, leaning forward in the chair and looking at Kylie with a pleading look. She was a curious girl with the heart of a butterfly. So soft and delicate but nonetheless a fighter for what she believed in.

"Go on, _tell us_," Arianna pushed. Kylie leaned forward, staying quiet for dramatic effect with her squinting eyes.

"I think," she whispered. "That Leiana is the one who the prince is going to ask on the first date." Arianna and Elizabeth both looked back to spy on the young Leiana Corthian. She was sitting with Alannah Londen, and they were both whispering softly. Alannah looked like she was telling a story because her arms were flailing every few seconds, and Leiana would laugh after she said something.

"And why do you think she would be the one the prince would ask?" Elizabeth was genuinely curious, and Arianna no less. "It is because they're the same age?"

"No," Kylie says as if it's obvious. "It's because she's from Angeles."

"But you can't be from Angeles unless you work in the Palace or you're a One," Arianna stated matter-of-factly, nodding her head and straightening her posture. "That _must_ be a lie."

"_Exactly_," Kylie grinned.

"Ky," Elizabeth said softly, frowning. "You're not making any sense."

"I would be if you would listen, Lis." Kylie grinned, shrugging her shoulders. Elizabeth gasped slightly, sitting back in her chair with a frown.

"It's because she worked in the palace. I think they may already know each other." Both of the other girls nodded and '_oh_' –ed at Kylie's words, understanding what she was trying to say. They looked at Leiana and Alannah as Alannah threw her hands up into the air. They couldn't hear them but their conversation looked funny.

"And I fell!" Alannah exclaimed quietly, tugging a shot laugh from her friend. Leiana placed her hand against her mouth, not wanting the entire room to hear her laughing. "Right on my a—"

"_Lani_!" Leiana shushed Alannah before she could speak any further. After a few moments she sighed, asking her frined an important question. "But did he trip you?"

"No," Alannah said. "Everyone thought he tripped me but I just tumbled over my own feet. I'm too clumsy for my own good. I'll probably break a few of the prince's toes when I…_if_ I dance with him."

"Oh," Leiana frowned, tapping her friend's leg over the sparkling silver gown. It was the colour of the dark clouds in a thunderstorm. "So what happened to the dress?"

"The mud ruined it, so my friend just made me a new one for the dance."

"I can't believe you had a dance at that age."

"What," Alannah said, chuckling. "Didn't you have dances when you were twelve?"

"Well." Leiana turned her head away, shrugging. "Being a palace maid didn't really allow any breaks until it was time to shut off the light and sleep. I started young, so it was hard for me to understand the concept of being ruled by someone who was being ruled by another and another and another."

"Oh." It was Alannah's turn to frown. "Well now that you're here you will forever more be a Three and never have to live as a Seven again." Alannah smiled at her friend, and Leiana sighed, returning the smile.

"Promise me that, no matter what we end up doing, whether it be playing Queen or living a life, that we will always be friends." Leiana's words hit Alannah abruptly.

"Oh Lena, of course we will." Alannah took Leiana's hand in hers and both of the girls were smiling brightly.

Jane Aline was standing over by the corner of the room, examining a small ceramic empty vase. Her eyes were sparkling with amazement as she ran her fingers over the soft glass.

"Jane." Jane turned around and gasped, laughing and placing the vase down before playfully hitting the girl's shoulder.

"Darn it, Wills, you almost scared the _bajeebers_ out of me!" she exclaimed, sighing deeply and frowning goofily at Willow Gardener, her best friend of all the Selected.

"Should I be apologizing for speaking the name of someone I care for?" Willow shrugged, grabbing Jane's hand and tugging her over to a few seats in the corner of the Women's Room. "So."

"So?" Jane shrugged, gleaming eyes still looking at her friend.

"So."

"Willow, what's up?" Jane was frustrated at last, grinning and shaking her head.

"Is it you?"

"Is what me?"

"The date."

"_What_ date?"

"_The_ date."

"The date?"

"The date."

"Wills!" Jane gasped. "What _date_?"

"With the prince, dumby!"

"Oh…" Jane sighed. "Well in that case … no."

"How do you know it's not you?" Willow pressed on, leaning forward.

"Because I have hardly even spoken to him and…" Jane breathed in. "I have a feeling I have no chance compared to the other girls."

"Shut up! You have more of a chance than me!"

"No I don't, look at you." Jane gestured to Willow. "You're stunning and I'm just … me."

"Jane, you've got to lighten up," Willow said, flustered. "This is the _Selection_! You made it further than all of the girls our age that are sitting at home right now and dreaming about a night they could have had with the prince. You are _here_…right now and probably about to be swept away by the prince at any moment."

"Willow, stop it, you are going to have just as much as a chance as me to be in the Elite six."

"The Elite?" Aurora Chancellor plopped down on the chair, squishing Willow aside as she barged into their conversation. "I despise the idea of the _Elite_."

"And why would that be?" Marisol Court grinned, sitting herself down beside Aurora, forcing willow to hop off of the sofa and sit beside Jane. "Is it because you already know who's going to win?"

"Why of course, Mary." Aurora grinned, crossing her legs and rolling her shoulders. "I believe that it is someone in this very room." She looked at Jane, who was frowning and sighing deeply.

"No _really_?" Jane said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the prissy girl who was sitting before her.

"In this very seat," Aurora continued. Jane and Willow looked at each other, fed up with the attitude and air this girl was setting off.

"Definitely," Marisol confirmed, straightening her posture, truly thinking Aurora was talking about her.

Aurora glared at Marisol. "You really think I was talking about you?" Marisol cringed at Aurora's biting words, crumbling back into the seat, her posture failing her. Aurora nodded. "Exactly," she sighed. "I'm the one who is going to be kissing that dear man in … however long this thing takes. He knows it. I know it. Marisol knows it."

"I do not—"

"You know it Marisol." Aurora glared at her, but Marisol, to Jane and Willow's surprise, nodded obediently, as if one look from Aurora would make her do something.

"What is wrong with you?" Suki Silverman piped up, turning in her seat and giving Aurora a nasty glare. "Don't you understand that everyone here has a chance of being Jackson's favourite?" Suki stood up, excusing herself from the conversation she had ignited with Artemis. She returned to looking at Aurora, who was shocked that someone was standing up to her like this. "It doesn't matter if you were popular back home, but I doubt anyone here appreciates you even the slightest. Jackson won't choose you just because you're a damned pop-star, you have to work for the place."

"Who said you could speak to her like that?" Marisol flamed at Suki, Aurora suddenly feeling much safer from the wrath of this Four than before.

"No one." Suki shrugged, glancing around the room.

"Exact—"

"Because I don't need permission to tell someone to quit being a complete bit—"

"_Suki_!"

Suki turned, sighing in defeat as Artemis stared at her.

"Please don't be influenced by her." Artemis frowned at her friend. She turned to face the rest of the girls, suddenly smirking. "But can everyone here just agree that Miss Aurora Chancellor should probably back off from being a total … well … horrible person?"

"Yeah. Exactly." Suki grinned, crossing her arms.

"Aurora, you need to—"

"Marisol got Natalie kicked out!" Aurora exclaimed.

All of the girls in the room turned to stare at the scene unfolding before them.

"Aurora!" Marisol gasped. "I though I—" Marisol stopped herself. "I mean, stop trying to blame me for what you've done!" Aurora seemed to be on the verge of tears as she turned to Marisol.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want to get anyone kicked out. I just wanted this to be a competition that would be easy to win because it was fair!" Aurora ducked her head, a few tears streaming down her face. Many of the girls were shocked. Artemis sighed, leaning down to stoop to Aurora's level.

"Aurora…" she whispered. "Is this true?" Aurora nodded and sighed.

"Yes," she stated. "Marisol is the one who was trying to get everyone kicked out. I was just trying to get people to feel lower than me so it would be easier." It wasn't a sweet thing to say, but it was the truth. Although when Artemis turned to look at Marisol, the door to the Women's Room was wide open and Marisol was gone.

Artemis groaned, rolling her eyes. She turned back to look at a few of the girls who were n their seat edges, staring at where Marisol had just disappeared to. "No one is going to go after her," she said, lifting her arms and letting them fall. "We all need to just settle in and go with what we have. Now we know that Marisol has the ability to get under our skin and torture us enough to get us kicked out. She can make it look like it was anybody else's fault but hers." A few of the girls nodded and smiled at Artemis, but a few others just stared at her … including Manvi Sharma.

Manvi stood, speaking softly. "Although," she began, looking at Artemis. "I'm sure that some of us don't think that sitting around and doing nothing about this is going to help." She glanced around the room, hoping for at least one person to back her up. Sure enough, her new friend stood from her seat and grinned.

"I agree with Manvi," Amber said. A few of the girls shrugged their shoulders, clearly not understanding the situation very clearly. "Whoever is invited to a date with Jackson soon enough _will_ be the one to break the news to him about Marisol."

"Exactly," Manvi stated, nodding sharply. Her dark, smooth skin shone brightly in the dim light of the Women's Room.

Amber suddenly perked up, glancing down at the ground. "But wait," she commented. "How do we know Jackson will believe any of us? He may just think we are trying to make ourselves look good."

"I've dealt with royals for a while. My sister is considered a royal, well, she married into being one." Manvi spoke softly, not knowing what the reaction would be from the rest of the girls knowing that she was the sister of a royal. The girls around her gasped, and a few frowned, not truly believing her.

"Your sister? Mia?" Amber turned to face her entire body towards Manvi. "She's a royal? But _how_?"

"She is married to the Prince of Italy… _Alberto_." Manvi smiled, remembering the last time she saw her sister before she was shipped off to live the rest of her life as a true royal.

"That is _so_ cool!" Amber exclaimed, a few other girls joining in on her in the expression. Aurora slumped down in her seat, realizing that the subject of Marisol getting under everyone's skin was totally in the deepest parts of everyone's mind. She was a little peeved at the fact that there was a girl relative with another royal, why couldn't it have been her? That would have made her that much more popular with the prince because they probably would have met her sister.

In a room on the entire other side of the palace, two girls sat and chatted about different subjects.

"I just finished that novel. My maid had given it to me." Ashleigh Marie-Evans sat, cross-legged, on her bed, sitting across from Raven Hale. Raven had taken the spot on the couch across from the bed so she could face Ashleigh. "And now you're telling me that you've read it more than once and have marked it as your absolute favourite?"

"You don't need to repeat my words," Raven said with a slight shrug. The girls had changed out of their dresses after dinner and were sitting in their evening sleeping outfits. They had each chosen a pale green silky material to sleep in that night.

"Well," Ashleigh leaned back in her sitting position and lay back on her elbows. "I think that the book was absolutely wonderful, but there are others that I like that would definitely surpass that one." Ashleigh found it funny to be talking to someone about books; it was something she hadn't done in an extremely long time. "There's this one book by R. H. Marie." She sighed. "A futuristic fantasy novel about a girl who finds out that she is going to die in the next couple of years. She travels back in time to try and change the past so somehow she doesn't die." Ashleigh sighed, and then sat up to face Raven with a smirk. "But don't think I'm going to tell you any more, you have to read it to find out what is to happen."

Raven grinned. "R. H. Marie," She confirmed. Ashleigh cocked her head, nodding in confirmation to what raven said. "R stands for Raven. H stands for Hale. Marie is…Marie."

"What?"

"Raven Hale Marie."

"I don't understand…"

"Raven Hale Marie is Raven Marie Hale."

"You mean—"

Raven nodded.

"You _wrote_ that?"

"Yup. It was an easy idea, and I loved writing it."

"You wrote _My Time of Death_?"

"Yes. Do I _need_ to repeat myself?"

"No," Ashleigh sighed. "I'm just honoured to be friends with the author of my _favourite book_."

"And I," Raven began, standing up and bowing. "Am honoured to be in the presence of my number one fan." Raven twirled once, stumbling a little and grabbing onto the bedside table to steady herself.

"Whoa there," Ashleigh laughed as her friend tumbled. "Watch out for that stationary table."

"Shut up," Raven said with a grin through clenched teeth. She stuck her tongue out at Ashleigh, pushing herself back up. As she pushed herself to stand up straight, the drawer of the dresser fell slightly open. Being the curious one she was, Raven opened it wider, and, to Ashleigh's surprise, pulled out a small envelope. "What's this?"

Ashleigh jumped over to Raven before she could open the letter and snatched it out of her grasp. "Nothing. Just a letter I kept from my … parents." Raven shrugged, smiling at Ashleigh.

"Alright, whatever you say." Raven fell onto the bed with a giggling laugh; her bouncing dark curls sprawled out above her head. Ashleigh quickly tucked the letter in the back of the drawer, sighing as she closed the dresser and locked it.

"_Zoey_!" Halia Kawai, Zoey Sinders, Aletheia Sutton and Erika Spade all sat on velvet-cushioned benches in the hallway of the palace. Zoey was laughing loudly after making uite an interesting face as a joke to make Halia laugh. It worked like a charm, for Halia and the two other girls laughed in unison at Zoey's face.

"Shhh!" Erika placed her finger to her lips, trying to make Halia be quiet. They were all laughing, but Halia was laughing the loudest. "We don't wan to upset any of the girls in this hallway."

"Why did we even go into this hallway anyways?" Aletheia questioned, tugging shrugs from each of the other girls around her in the hallway. "We just decided: 'Hey! Let's go to a different hallway so we can bug other people with our frantics!'"

"No," Zoey stuck her tongue out at Aletheia. "We came here so we could_ talk_. The only girls in this hallway are the two girls with the same name." She leaned back against the wall, shrugging and crossing her arms.

"They don't have the same names," Erika countered, rolling her eyes and leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "It's Celia and Ce_**ce**_lia. See? Different names."

"But they sound so similar!" Halia threw her arms above her head and let them drop.

"Shhhh!" Zoey was now the one shushing Halia, but Aletheia and Erika contributed a little as well. "We have to be more quiet so we don't wake the two girls."

"We're not sleeping!" Cecelia's voice came from Celia's room, and she sounded a little more peeved than usual. The four girls burst out laughing, trying to hold back as much as they could.

"I guess we can talk louder than, yeah?" Aletheia looked down the hall to see Cecelia peeking her head out of the doorway to Celia's room. Her eyes made Aletheia want to cringe away. Her glare was soft but firm, and she wouldn't stop staring.

"Fine," Zoey called down to Cecelia, watching Celia's head pop out beside her.

"We'll be quieter!" Halia called loudly, making both of the girls in Celia's room jump. They disappeared back into the room and the door slammed.

"Girls!" A voice came from the other way down the hall and all four girls turned. There stood Lucy, shooing Aspen away with a peck on his cheek before making her way over to the four Selected. "Must you be so _loud_? I understand that you are teenagers but I have one of my own and she isn't this loud." Lucy had her hands on her hips and was smirking at the girls.

"Sorry, miss." Zoey bowed her head, feeling the tension that Lucy somehow knew America or she had some authority here.

"Girls, you seem like a great bunch." Lucy plopped down in a seat beside them, and all of the girls looked at her. "My little one—teenager—Octavia gave me hell for the longest time before she understood that staying quiet was the best way to get through life. Although she is one to act out and be quite fun at times." The girls giggled softly at the woman's words. "I was Queen America's maid during her Selection, if you were wondering."

"_Wow_," Erika smiled at Lucy. Cecelia and Celia came out of their room and sat down beside Lucy.

"Tell us," Cecelia said.

"What was it like? Knowing that you were a little part of the reason why she won?" Celia finished for Cecelia, smiling at her friend before looking back at Lucy.

"I did nothing." The girls frowned at her words. "America was a strong and amazing woman all by herself, we just made her look pretty."

"But isn't that a part of how you win?" Cecelia whispered softly. Lucy shook her head at her.

"No, of course not." She shrugged. "If you think about it, looking pretty isn't everything. Being you is most of it. Do what you love and show the princes who you truly are, not who you want to be.

"Oh." Halia and Zoey said in unison, Aletheia and Erika glancing down.

"Mom?" A small voice came from behind the girls and they all turned to look. "Dad said that the rest of the maids are getting ready to sleep. He wanted me to call you back."

"Octavia," Lucy said to the girl, standing. "Thank you." Lucy waved goodbye to the girls, leaving them all to go back to their rooms.

All of the remaining girls were in their rooms in the next few minutes. No one was in the halls and everyone was in their rooms with their maids getting ready for bed.

She had already told her maids that they could go to their quarters and rest because she didn't feel comfortable with people watching her. She was sitting in her bed, flipping through a book that was on her bedside table, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called, and the door swung open to reveal a guard.

"You are now in the presence of—"

"It's okay, Grant." A boy stepped into the room. He smiled at the guard and the guard left. The boy was wearing a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the collar undone. His brown hair was tousled and his green eyes were gleaming as he turned to the girl sitting in the bed. "Good evening," Prince Jackson smiled.

She smiled back, setting her book down and slipping out of her bed. She stepped slowly towards the prince.

"Grab a shawl," Jackson smiled sweetly, nodding towards the turquoise shawl on the girl's couch. "It's chilly out."

**WHO'S THE MYSTERY FIRST DATE GIRL?**

**Six girls will be eliminated really soon, so brace yourselves for losing if I drop your character! I am having so much fun writing with all of you!**

**Until next time my friends...**

**I LOVE YOU MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS!**

**Hope you liked this chapter ;)**


	9. Hearts Can Be Wounded Too

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST LAST WEEKEND I WAS SO BUSY AND I CAN'T POST OVER THE WEEK SO I'M SORRY.**

**But anyways, here's the chapter.**

**Kara. You have been waiting for this moment. Well, here you go.**

**THE DEATH OF KARA SHALL BE REVEALED.**

The garden was silent and beautiful; it was as if every inch of the actual grounds were glimmering in the darkness of the evening. The only sound to be heard was the soft patter of two pairs of shoes on the cement paths. The quiet chatter was inaudible from at least a few meters away, so no one would have known what the two were talking about, especially not from the palace.

"I've asked for the cameramen to … take a break for the time being." Jackson smiled, his hands behind his back as he walked. She could see that he wasn't in his normal mood; she guessed that he decided that tonight would be a leisurely thing, and not something that would be of utmost importance to everyone. She also knew that if it ever got out that she had been asked to be the first girl who had a date with the prince, the word would spread like wildfire. Although it would not only make her different in the eyes of others mainly in the palace, many other people would question her goals.

"Well," she smiled up at the prince, tugging at her turquoise shawl as a chilling breeze flushed over her. "I'm glad," she confirmed, nodding. "I was afraid that I would have to use this shawl for more than staying warm."

"And what would that be?" Jackson turned to her, grinning with a tilt of his head.

"Hiding my face from the cameras, of course." She laughed. Jackson just chuckled softly as he watched her, her hand fling to cover her mouth. "Sorry."

"For what?" When she looked at Jackson, the look on his face told her that he was genuinely confused as to why she was apologizing.

"For my laugh…" She shrugged. "I find it quite annoying, but most people argue with me and tell me otherwise." She looked away to glance at a patch of orange flowers; they were glittering in the darkness of the evening, lit up by the illumination of the silver moon.

"May I be one to argue?" Jackson turned his head to smile at her; his green eyes looked dark and serious in the black of night, but his tone led her to understand that he was nothing close to being seriously mad about anything.

"Am I allowed to say no?" She smiled at Jackson, and that pulled a short, happy laugh from the prince himself.

The night went on in a blur of little talks and happy laughs, moments of staying at least a foot away from the prince made her shiver. She wanted to be herself around him, but she knew that no one would like her because of her true self. If she accidentally won, she would have to keep up the game of pretend for her entire life.

But she wouldn't win, and she knew that. She assumed that almost all of the girls were wishing and hoping that they would the ones Jackson would choose. She just didn't want to seem like a total threat to their stepladder to victory over the prince's heart.

"So, Lady—" Jackson began, but he was cut off instantly.

"Why do you insist on calling every single girl by Lady This and Lady That, they have real names, you know." Jackson frowned, slightly shocked at the girl's sudden outburst of opinion.

"Well, I'm not sure what else to call you by. This is sacred palace ground, not at any time should I be calling you by—"

"Calling us by our names?" She stopped walking, turning to stare at him; the smile she had before had been completely wiped off. "I'm sure some girls would appreciate if you became more lenient and relaxed when you spoke to them. Including myself. Not all of us are One's who have lived their entire life being brought up to rule a damned country."

Jackson nodded. "I see your point."

"No, I don't think you do." She frowned. "Because if you understood what I am saying, you wouldn't be standing with your hands behind your back and your posture wouldn't be as straight as a pole." At her words, Jackson rolled his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Better?" He shrugged.

"Much." She replied, glancing up at the night sky. "It's getting dark," she whispered soft enough so Jackson could hear her.

"And we should probably get going because you told me you didn't want the publicity of this date." Jackson gave her a knowing smile and they were off to re-enter the castle without another word. A wave and a smile was all Jackson got from her before she entered her room for the night. He returned to his own quarters and slept soundly that evening.

It was only till the sun rose over the distant horizon that he jumped out of bed.

Amber Blue and Manvi Sharma had their rooms closest to the main entrance from the gardens, so they heard the first gunshots.

They were loud enough to make everyone in a half-kilometer radius jump out of their skins.

Although the sudden shock of the sound made Manvi and Amber, including all three of theirs maids, jump out of the beds.

Manvi was the first out of her room, still dressed in her nightgown with a robe as she banged on Amber's room door. Amber was quick to answer, and the two girls and theirs maids were all frantically wondering what to do in the time being.

"Was that a gunshot?" Manvi gasped, looking around to try and see where it could have come from. The maids stood silently but they were all mostly shaken up.

"Yeah, I heard them all the time back at home. It sounded like it hit its target, too." Amber turned to look out the window, stepping slowly towards it.

"You mean…" Manvi's eyes went wide and she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking slightly. "Someone got shot?"

"No," Amber said, her eyes still searching the garden grounds outside; she was searching for movement. "I said the bullet hit its target, but when I said target I meant wall or pillar. We would have heard commotion if the bullet had hit someone in the garden or—"

The window shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, flying every which way in a matter of a second. Amber put her arms up just in time, preventing millions of tiny glass shards to pierce her eyes, but it left her with stinging forearms as she lay on the ground.

"Amber!" Manvi shouted, having been far enough away from the window, none of the glass cut her severely like Amber, but her cheek had a single streak of blood across it from a shard of glass that had flung past her. Although she was wondering why that single shard of glass hit her because there was no glass around her feet.

The cuts all stung like hell.

"Amber, come on!" Manvi's maids had grabbed her arms and tugged her down the hallway, whilst a few guards had arrived and helped Amber to her feet. She was able to run along with them as they scrambled to move away from the window. It was bad enough to have a shattered window, but the bigger problem was that the damned window was three feet above the ground, and a few figures had already made their way into that castle hallway.

Manvi, Amber and their maids had all gotten to safety inside one of the bunker rooms. The door was sealed and they were scared; a few of the other girls in the room were freaking out because they couldn't find someone they were looking for.

Although luckily, few moments later, almost everyone had returned, including Jackson.

The door was locked and they could all hear the gunshots outside.

Jackson cleared his throat loud enough so that most of the girls could hear him. The room quieted down and he began to speak.

"Ladies," he began with a calming smile. "I am quite sure that practically every single one of you is wondering what in the world is going on at the moment." He glanced around the room, seeing girls look at each other, nodding softly. "And I am going to explain to you exactly what is happening."

Many of the girls snuggled back against the wall of stone, a few hands shaking and many eyes clenched shut. It was good that Jackson could well enough pick out the girls who would be able to stay reasonably calm in a time like this. He knew that those girls would be the girls who would make a wonderful queen.

"At the moment, as you can see, we are under attack by Rebels." A few gasps echoed in the room; as if they should be surprised, it was quite obvious. Jackson raised a hand for silence, taking a step forward. "Although I would like to tell you otherwise, it is true: we are being attacked by the Southern Rebels." Manvi shuddered. Her life had been ruined because of the Southern Rebels. She wouldn't let them ruin the Selection for her, too.

"Where's Ashleigh and Raven?" Leiana Corthian stood, frowning as she glanced around the room looking for the two girls. Jackson frowned much like Leiana, looking around the room, too.

"I…" Jackson muttered something under his breath. "I don't know, but I am sure they are safe. We are all going to be safe. These walls and that door won't even let a … bomb in." A few of the girls began muttering quietly to each other and Jackson decided to help calm down some girls or just speak to others. He began with Leiana, sitting beside her with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Leiana tilted her head, pulling her knees against her chest as she sat.

"Am I sure about … what?" Jackson gave a soft smile, trying to make sure that every girl knew he was calm and that everything was under control.

"That Ashleigh and Raven are safe? Their rooms are the furthest and they wouldn't have had time to get anywhere safe—"

Jackson took Leiana's hands in his, sighing deeply. "I am slightly worried about them, too." He looked around the room, his eyes catching a medical guard helping Amber Blue with her injuries and inspecting Manvi Sharma's. "But I am quite certain that they have made it to safety. The maid's quarters are near their rooms, and there is a maids bunker in the Maids quarters."

"Oh," Leiana looked down, feeling a little bit more relieved now that she knew that there was no possibility of death. Jackson talked to her a little more, being able to pry a laugh from her, even in the dark moment of the early morning.

He moved on to the next girl beside Leiana, not before kissing the girl's hand and bidding her a sweet goodbye. "Cecilia," Jackson said quietly, smiling and sitting next to Cecilia Grace. (I am terribly sorry to the person who owns Cecilia, for I have been writing her as Celia this entire time. I truly apologize!) The girl looked up at him, her smile bright and calm, but there was a tinge or absolute horror and worry in her eyes. "What's wrong, my dear?"

"Well," Cecilia glanced down at her shaking hands. "When the guards helped me find … here." She looked around, gesturing to the general room. "Cecelia … the other one," she said, smiling. Her smile instantly melted away. "Wasn't with me, and I couldn't find her in her room."

"Oh," Jackson said, his tone concerned as he looked around the room. It was confirmed that in fact, the other Cecelia was not there. "Well, I am absolutely certain that she is fine, and the guards that hopefully found her will see to it that no harm comes to her."

"Hopefully?" Cecilia looked up at Jackson with her large, round, brown eyes, the look on her face pushing Jackson to once again take the girl's hands and nods.

"Definitely." He sighed, kissing the top of her hand and smiling at her before moving up and over to the next girl beside Cecilia. "Arianna." Jackson sat himself down beside Arianna Romanov, smiling with a raise of his eyebrows. "Is it just me or are you stunningly calm right now."

Arianna smiled at him, turning her head to face away so he was facing her cheek. "It's just you."

"So, may I presume, you are freaking out under this calm attitude you have going?" Arianna nodded to his statement in response, turning to smile at him.

"Truthfully, I am just worried that the Rebels will harm someone." She was hoping for Jackson to answer with words that would tell her no one would be harmed, but the result she got was unexpected.

"Well, I can't promise you that." Jackson spoke softly, his voice hushed so that he wouldn't spook any of the other girls. He tilted his head and smiled at the gawking Arianna. "Truthfully, there is normally at least one death every time the Southern Rebels attack. So I can't go on telling you that no one will die."

"Alright…" Arianna looked away for a moment, finding a subject to speak of instead. She smiled and turned back to Jackson. "Did you know that there is a possibility that I am also of Royal blood? But, not from Illea, from Russia."

Jackson smiled. "Russia? You mean… Russia, Russia?"

"Yes, silly." Arianna rolled her eyes. "Russia, Russia."

"Your Majesty," Jackson said with a wink, standing and bowing deeply. A few of the girls stared at the sudden situation, but Arianna just giggled. "I must go, I'll see you later?" Arianna nodded, and sighed as Jackson turned to the next girl.

Kylie Eastwood and Elizabeth Hope were both having trouble calming the other one down. Kylie was in shock at the sudden attack, and Elizabeth had tears on her rosy cheeks. Jackson knelt before them and they both stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

His smile was sweet as he whispered quietly to them, holding both of their hands and sitting carelessly on the ground. He was wearing nothing but a ruffled white shit from his date and some more casual pants than usual. The shirt was only buttoned up to the third last button to his neck, exposing part of his collarbone when he moved.

"Kylie, Elizabeth, there's nothing to worry about. Everything is under complete control. My parents have been dealing with this for over thirty years." Jackson was attempting to calm both girls down, and it had been working so far.

"I know," Elizabeth sniffled. "It's just that I haven't really gone through something like this before and it's a bit…"

"Shocking." Kylie finished for Elizabeth, placing a hand on her back.

Jackson sighed. "You two stick together, you're good for each other." He nodded to them, stood and then walked away as Kylie whispered little things to Elizabeth.

Aletheia Sutton sat with Halia Kawai, nodding softly as she spoke to the girl. "It's alright, I'm sure everything is going to be absolutely fine." She held Halia's hand as she smiled, Halia's chest moving up and down heavily as she attempted to slow her breathing.

"Halia." Jackson greeted her with another sweet smile; similar to the one he had given each and every other girl. "How are you holding up?" He turned to Aletheia for a moment, smiling at her and giving her a soft nod.

Halia calmed down a little more at the presence of the prince. "Better," she managed. "And you? What about your family?" Jackson frowned.

"My parents and siblings have doors right outside their rooms that lead to a very hidden safety bunker. They are definitely fine. And there are entrances to all of the safety rooms around the castle in every hallway, so everyone is safe. The guards will be fighting off the Southern Rebels so they are the only people I can't promise will be safe."

"Oh," Halia and Aletheia both spoke in unison, looking at each other and giggling.

"Now, Aletheia, I would love it if you could do exactly what you have been doing with dear Halia here to Elizabeth and Kylie, I'm not sure that she will recover with my help." Jackson smiled, glancing over at Kylie and Elizabeth.

"Of course." Aletheia stood, smiling down at Halia before turning to the prince. "Maybe I will need to teach you about how to calm a girl down this evening?"

Jackson smiled. "Why this evening? So soon," he said. "How about tomorrow?"

Aletheia's smile drifted away and she glanced around the room. "Um," she began. "I don't think that would work out?" She smiled at the prince and turned to go to Elizabeth and Kylie.

"Thank you," Halia said to the prince.

"For what?" Jackson smiled; standing up, ready to move on to the next girl…girls.

"For everything you have done for all of us. I truly appreciate it." Halia nodded. Jackson was shocked at the thanks, but nonetheless flattered.

"You're welcome." He bent down and kissed Halia's hand before moving on the group of girls who seemed to be mostly calm.

"Prince Jackson," Zoey Sinders sat alongside Artemis Teller, Suki Silverman and Erika Spade. All four girls seemed partially calm, but Suki's glazed look made Jackson seem a bit uncomfortable. He knelt down befor the four girls and smiled. "What brings you here?" Zoey smiled at him.

Jackson grinned back at her, chuckling softly. "Well, I suppose it is, by instinct, my job to make sure everyone is alright."

"Is it, now?" Erika said with a raise of her eyebrows. "I always assumed your job was to make sure the floors were shiny." She gasped sarcastically, prying a deep laugh from Jackson. The three girls laughed along with him.

"Well, I guess I do that sometimes." He grinned with a shrug, glancing at Suki. "Suki, are you alright, my dear?"

Suki raised her gaze to look at him, and he saw that, every time the sound of bullets could be heard, Suki would jump or shudder. He sighed, taking her hands in his.

"She's been a bit spooked because a guard had to pry her from the grasp of a Southerner." Artemis sighed, placing a hand on Suki's shoulder.

Suddenly, the sound of a distant clicking could be heard. All eyes turned t look at the locked and sealed door of the safety bunker.

Jackson stood, listening for a certain pattern of knocking.

Five bangs and a three second pause followed by another four bangs.

That was the pattern every staff member in the castle knew to say that the Rebels were gone. The door would then be opened by the people on the inside, and solely by the people on the inside. There was a code that only the guards, royals and the maids knew to get out, and it had to be done perfectly or else the door would lock for ten extra minutes each time it was entered wrong.

But as Jackson listened, he froze.

He heard five bangs. Check.

A fairly accurate three-second pause. Check.

Another single bang. Wrong.

Jackson backed up from the door and stood silently, whispering into the quiet air of the room. "Rebels." He said softly. Jackson and the rest of the girls could all hear voices outside the door. The voices were muffled and Jackson could have sworn he heard one of the head guard's voices.

The knocks came once more.

Five bangs. Check.

A perfect three-second pause. Check.

Four additional bangs.

Check.

Jackson paused for a moment, not sure what to do. He didn't want to risk the lives of the girls in the room by opening the door and there being Rebels. Although there were six guards in the safety room, and they each had three different guns. If Jackson opened the door, eh would be able to arm himself and eleven other girls incase it was actually Rebels. So that was exactly what he did.

The knocks came perfectly three more times as Jackson briefly taught Zoey, Marisol, Aurora, Artemis, Amber, Aletheia, Arianna, Alannah, Cecelia, Leiana, Jane and Willow with small guns. It wasn't safe. He knew that, but he was doing what was right for the safety of all of the girls. He made sure that none of the girls were ahead of any of the other girls, just incase someone missed. Although he definitely risked himself by standing in front of the girls to open the door.

A guard insisted that he opened the door instead of Jackson, just incase.

Jackson was scared.

Although he would never admit it…ever.

He was frightened.

Frightened for his family.

For the girls in the bunker.

For the girls he could not promise definite safety to.

For the guards protecting the castle.

For the maids shivering below the ground of the castle.

For himself.

The door opened and the guard who opened the door shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah." The man at the door had graying hair and his eyes were a pale blue. "I don't think you should be pointing that gun at me." He grinned and stepped into the room, every one of the guards in the room instantly running towards Jackson to protect him as he put his gun down. None of the guards dropped their weapons except for the one guard standing right before the old man with the blue eyes. Although, it seemed he had no choice as the weapon clattered to the ground.

A few of the girls gasped as the guard made a slight gurgling sound and crumbled to the side. There was a dagger protruding from his stomach, and his throat was gashed open, his blood spilling onto the floor. Many girls began to break down crying, mostly the girls who had been afraid before.

"My, my, Jackson, it seems you've got quite the bunch here. What a pack of absolute—" The man's eyes had drifted over the girls, but had stopped as he looked at Aurora. His brow furrowed, and Aurora flinched, keeping her ready stance with the gun still pointed at the man's head. "What in the world are you doing, girl?" the man said.

"Jonathan," a voice called to him from behind him. He raised a hand and smirked at Aurora. "More guards are—"

"Not now, Teswick." The man raised a hand and the voice hushed. Aurora could see the man behind Jonathan, whom she now knew was Teswick. Or Mr. Teswick. She knew that name. She knew it but she didn't want to. She knew it for reasons that made her eyes water. "I'm dealing with a damned brave Selected young lady." He marched towards Jackson and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the guards. The rest of the men behind Jonathan raised their weapons, ready to attack if those guards made one shot. When Jonathan looked at Jackson, he smiled. "If anyone tries to shoot anyone, I'll shoot the young lady, yeah?" Jackson flinched and looked at Aurora, her pleading eyes glaring at him. His heart plunged and he suddenly felt the urge to do something.

But he couldn't do much, other than stand there like a coward. He needed to help Aurora, but he couldn't.

The girls around Aurora scooted away from her and huddled with each other as far away as they could get. Marisol was glaring at the man, feeling badly sorry for himif he were to do something to Aurora. She would kill him.

No doubt.

"So, you're name?" Jonathan pointed the gun at Aurora's head, so that both guns were pointed at both of their heads. If one were to shoot, the other would, on death, tense up and pull the trigger, killing the other. Aurora only flinched, glaring into the man's eyes as he stared at her.

"Aurora Chance," she said. The man shook his head and Aurora glanced over to see Jackson frown in genuine confusion. She rolled her eyes. "Aurora Chancellor."

"There ya go!" the man exclaimed, but he instantly returned his gaze to her and fixed his grip on the gun. "Don't think I don't know everything about every single one of you. I have eyes everywhere around these grounds, and you will never find out where or how."

"You don't know anything!" Aurora yelled at him, her quick thinking and amazing skill of reflex allowed her to lift her foot up just in time to kick the gun out of Jonathan's hand. The gun exploded into a crack, the bullet dinging off of the wall and creating a divit then proceeding to hit one of the Rebels with such a dull force that it only went through his skull so that the end of it was protruding. The Rebel fell and, to put him out of his misery, another one of the rebels shot him in the head.

By the time everyone looked back at Aurora and Jonathan, Aurora was standing up and had her foot on Jonathan's back. She had his arms pinned to his shoulder blades and his face was pressed firmly up against the gravel, cement ground. She leaned down and said something to him.

"You wouldn't dare, you don't have to guts to do it!" Jonathan mumbled. He was right, she wouldn't kill him, but she could do something worse. Jonathan's wife, the woman who aided Jonathan in killing Aurora's most recent love interest, was standing by the door, a gun in her hand. But the gun had been lowered the second she saw Aurora. Aurora raised her gun and aimed it at the woman, mouthing something to her before she pulled the trigger. "No!" Jonathan shuddered under Aurora's foot, and he pushed himself up, grabbing Aurora's ankle and yanking her to the ground.

Aurora screamed as her head hit the cement ground with a loud THUD! Everyone watched in horror as Jonathan sat on top of Aurora and pointed his gun to her forehead, pinning her down to the cold ground.

"You will regret that," he growled, pushing the mouth of the gun harder against her forehead. Aurora groaned again, this time louder.

Before Jonathan could pull the trigger, everyone turned at the sound of footsteps and yells coming from the rebels. The sound of shattering glass signified that the rebels had fled the castle out the window.

The guards had come.

Aspen ran in, his gun in hand as he had it pointed at Jonathan. Aurora screamed at Aspen as she rose from her most uncomfortable position on the ground. She jumped in front of Jonathan.

"No!" she yelled. "Don't!" Aspen looked horridly confused as to what she was doing. Jackson stood by Aspen's side, their expressions mimicking each other's.

"But he tried to kill you," Aspen countered, raising the gun once more and placing a finger on the trigger. "Now move."

"No, don't kill him." She winced, and Jackson had to hold back the urge to run to her and help her. "I killed his wife, and he will live with that pain. He wants to die right now, and if you kill him, he will be rejoiced with his wife, but if you don't he will have to find a way to kill himself without committing suicide. Suicide is against the rules of the rebels."

Jackson raised his eyebrows and sucked in a breath as Jonathan ran past him. A few of the girls continued to weep in fear, but Jackson and Aspen both ran to Aurora, catching her before she fainted and fell to the ground.

"Help!" The sound of screams were coming from outside Ashleigh Marie-Evan's room, and, for visual purposes, she ducked behind her bed. She was shocked about the sudden weapon-like sounds that seemed to be exploding doorways outside hers. She was still in her pale blue nightgown and her hair was frizzy as she attempted to tuck it up into a high ponytail.

She wasn't scared. This had happened to her before. She was used to rebels. Hiding from them, that is. And for reasons she couldn't explain, her mind was pounding the second she heard Raven Hale scream across the hall.

"No!" Raven screamed the second the Rebels barged into her room. She didn't know why they assumed anything valuable was in her room, but she assumed that they just wanted to kill everyone because of…Rebellion?

"Damn it!" A woman with graying brown hair yelled as the door to Raven's room fell into splintering pieces to the floor. She had spotted Raven, and cursed the second she had. She turned to the three Rebels that stood behind her. "Search the room for anything valuable. Or at least anything to show that she's dead." Raven gasped as the old woman pointed back at her. The three Rebels ran around the room, pulling out drawers and ripping apart dresses. Raven was too shocked to cry. She was too alerted of the current situation.

"Nessa!" Raven cried. One of Raven's maids was dragged out of the bathroom by one of the Rebels. She was dropped to the ground and a gun was pointed to her head.

"Kill the witnesses. No one is to know who we are. There are people in this castle who could identify us in a heart beat." The woman turned to Raven as the Rebels with the gun put his finger on the trigger.

"No!" Raven screamed and lurched forwards, towards the Rebel that was about to shoot her maid. The gunshot went off and the Rebel woman grabbed Raven. The woman's piercing blue eyes stared at Raven as she tossed her to the ground. Raven blinked away the black spots at the edges of her eyes as her head hit the corner of a pulled out drawer. She heard the woman's laugh as a hand clamped around her wrist, flipping her onto her stomach. Cold metal touched the back of her neck and she flinched.

Her vision was blurry so she couldn't make out who exactly came into the room and shot the old woman. All she knew was that that certain someone dragged her out of the room and into the hallway, where the guards took her down the hallway and to the maid's safety bunker.

Ashleigh was breathing roughly, hiding behind the door of her room as the guards dragged her friend away. More Rebels had come down the hallway and were raiding Raven's room. Raven would not be able to sleep in there any longer, let alone retrieve any of her things. But the second the rebels came into her room, Ashleigh sucked in her breath and held it, hiding swiftly.

"There's some letters in this drawer," one of the Rebels said. Ashleigh, who had a gun in her hand, rushed out and shot the Rebel in the back of the head. Her hands were shaking as she turned around and pointed the gun at the other Rebel.

Kara, one of Ashleigh's maids, and her favourite she might add, had a gun to her throat as the Rebel held her. Her glasses shifted and her blue eyes were urgent. Her dirty blonde hair reminded Ashleigh of someone from her past, although she didn't know who or from when or where.

"Ashleigh—" Kara winced.

"Shut up." The Rebel pulled the trigger and Kara fell to the ground with a thump. Ashleigh let out a small sound, unidentified by the Rebel. "Ashleigh." The Rebel smirked and stepped towards her, a smirk set on her lips. The Rebel girl was Ashleigh's age, but the second she took a step towards her, Ashleigh pulled the trigger and the girl fell next to Kara.

Ashleigh knelt down beside Kara's body as Kara writhed softly on the ground. The bullet didn't hit anything major, but it had gone straight through her neck and sliced open an artery. Kara was grabbing at Ashleigh's arm for help, but Ashleigh knew what to do.

She winced as she put the gun to Kara's head and pulled the trigger.

By that afternoon, they had gotten rid of the Rebels. Most had fled or most had been killed, and the Selected had been let out of the safety rooms.

Jackson found his family, who were completely safe, and sat with Estelle for the next hour to explain to her the situation. She didn't understand why those girls had to go, but all Jackson could say to her was this: "They aren't strong enough to rule Illea."

By that evening, seven of the girls were gone. Six of them, Jackson had sent away because he didn't believe that they had the heart to stay calm in the time of a rebel attack. That rebel attack was the Southerners, and that was them being lenient and kind. One of the girls had personally asked to go, and even as Jackson had asked why, she just told him that she didn't think she could do it. With a kiss on the cheek and a longing hug, Aletheia Sutton left with tears in her eyes. Jackson watched her leave, wishing her luck in her new Caste.

Suki Silverman.

Halia Kawai.

Manvi Sharma.

Kylie Eastwood.

Elizabeth Hope.

Cecilia Grace.

Those girls were gone. And the rest were left in shock after the attack.

**So, that's that.**

**It's done.**

**BOOM.**

**The Selection is getting INTENSE.**

**I'm sorry to all of the girls who I have let go. I believe that every single one of you guys entered one of the most amazing characters I have ever seen in any SYOC. They were beautifully done and with intricate detail that I loved. I thank you for letting me use them in my story, because it was absolutely amazing to be able to write with them. I am truly sorry to have to let them go once again. **

**Thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
